Die Wette
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Eigentlich dachte Hermine, dass ihr letztes Schuljahr an Hogwarts vollkommen ruhig und harmlos wird... doch dann macht ihr Draco Malfoy ein Angebot, welches sie einfach nicht ablehnen kann.
1. Prolog

„**Granger" Draco Malfoy legte seine Hand auf die Tür des Abteils, welches Hermine gerade betreten wollte. Sie befanden sich seit einigen Minuten im Hogwarts Express, welcher sie zu ihrem letzten Schuljahr bringen sollte, und damit Draco zu treffen hatte die junge Frau definitiv nicht gerechnet.**

„**Ich teile heute das Abteil mit dir" verkündete der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und trat einfach ein, Hermine selbst blieb in der Tür stehen.**

„**Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das will" sie runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete wie ihr ehemaliger Feind die mitgebrachte Tasche in der Ablage verstaute.  
>Harry und Ron hatten beschlossen das letzte Jahr nicht mehr zu absolvieren, waren stattdessen gleich in die Ausbildung zum Auror gegangen, Hermine aber hingegen war diese Sache sehr wichtig.<strong>

**Und sie hatte auch definitiv höhere Ziele, vielleicht einmal selbst Lehrerin zu werden, zum Beispiel...**

„**Ich habe wirklich großartigen Proviant dabei und ich bin bereit ihn mit dir zu teilen" erklärte der Slytherin und setzte sich auf einen Platz am Fenster:  
>„Willst du nicht reinkommen?"<br>Die junge Frau seufzte leise auf, der ganze Zug war voll und im Grunde gab es wirklich schlimmere Gesellschaft als jemand, der einen großartigen Proviant dabei hatte.**

**Und so betrat sie das Abteil und schloss sorgfältig die Tür, setzte sich ihm gegenüber.**

„**Wieso" fragte sie dann ruhig.**

„**Was, der Proviant? Weil die Hauselfen mir welchen gemacht haben" er grinste breit, denn er wusste genau welche Frage der Gryffindor auf den Lippen brannte.  
>„Wieso willst du mit mir fahren, Draco" fragte sie, etwas scharf klingend.<br>„Weil deine Freunde, genau wie meine, das letzte Schuljahr nicht mehr machen. Und wir sind doch keine Feinde mehr, oder? Nicht nachdem du mir in der Schlacht geholfen hast meine Mutter zu retten."  
>„Ich habe gehört, deine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen..."<br>„Das war abzusehen. Sie wurden von ihren Eltern miteinander verheiratet und mussten für Voldemort den Schein wahren. Du sollst nicht glauben, ich wäre deswegen traurig, denn das ist definitiv nicht der Fall."**

„**Und dein Vater wohl auch nicht, er hat ja jetzt auch wieder eine Aufgabe."  
>„Er wird sich sehr gut als Direktor machen" nickte Draco und packte einen Teil seines Proviants aus:<br>„Hühnchen oder Hummer?"  
>„Hummer" wenn Draco ihr das schon mal anbot, dann nahm sie es auch gerne an, und tatsächlich bekam sie ein Sandwich mit dieser teuren Leckerei.<strong>

„**Du hast Geschmack" schmunzelte der Malfoyspross und biss in sein Sandwich:  
>„Ich habe ein Angebot für dich."<br>„Und damit kommen wir zu dem eigentlichen Grund unserer gemeinsamen Fahrt" kaute Hermine, irgendwie amüsierte sie das schon, denn immerhin hatte sie das ja auch geahnt. Aber wenigstens gab es gutes Essen dafür, dass sie sich sein Angebot anhörte.**

„**Nein... sagen wir, es ist eine Wette und du gewinnst auf jeden Fall."  
>„Ich wette trotzdem ungern, besonders mit Slytherins. Die können nämlich nicht verlieren."<strong>

„**Ich werde nichts verlieren, wenn ich gewinne, du gewinnst aber auf jeden Fall. So oder so. Höre es dir erstmal an."  
>Er aß sein Sandwich auf und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch sauber.<strong>

„**Erstmal musst du mir eine elementare Frage ehrlich und sachlich beantworten. Hattest du schon mal Sex?"  
>Stille schwang dem jungen Mann entgegen.<strong>

„**Ich will nichts von dir" schnaubte dieser sofort:  
>„Beantworte mir einfach diese Frage."<br>„Ja", antwortete Hermine tonlos und aß auch ihr eigenes Brot auf.  
>„Gut. Und du weißt wer dieses Jahr noch unterrichten wird?"<br>„Sirius und Remus."  
>„So ist es. Und mein Vater ist Direktor, mein Patenonkel unterrichtet weiterhin Zaubertränke. Doch bevor ich mit dir weiterhin über die eigentliche Wette rede, sage ich dir was ich anzubieten habe. Für dich gibt es auf jeden Fall ein hochvolles Verlies. Wenn du gewinnst, dann schenke ich dir das Geld, wenn ich gewinne, musst du es dir erarbeiten."<br>„Mit Sex?"  
>„Nein. Ich möchte nach der Schule eine Laufbahn in St. Mungos anstreben, als Heiler. Aber vorher möchte ich noch etwas erleben, wir Beide, ein Jahr, Muggelwelt."<strong>

**Hermine klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.**

„**Wir reisen durch die Muggelwelt, du zeigst mir diese Welt, und am Ende ist dein Verlies voll. Natürlich machen wir keine Campingtour, ich werde vorher genügend Geld umwechseln."  
>„Was machst du, wenn ich gewinne?"<br>„Dann frage ich jemand anderes, der muggelgeboren ist. Aber mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn ich jemanden dabei habe, den ich einigermaßen mag. Wie gefällt dir das Angebot?"  
>Ein Jahr mit Draco Malfoy in der Muggelwelt, das hörte sich gerade ziemlich schlimm an, aber er war auch sehr intelligent... sicher würde er schnell lernen, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte und machte eher weniger Probleme. Und das eine Jahr konnte sie auch verkraften, wenn danach ihr Verlies voll mit Geld war.<strong>

„**Ich gewinne auf jeden Fall" stellte sie fest:  
>„Deswegen gefällt es mir, erstmal... was muss ich tun?"<br>„Sex haben. Ich möchte das du Sex hast, nicht mit mir, sondern mit folgenden Personen: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und... Lucius Malfoy."  
>Hermine schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, damit hatte sie auch nicht gerechnet.<strong>

„**Mit Lehrern und dem... Direktor" brachte sie erstaunt hervor.**

„**Du bist achtzehn, es wird also niemandem deswegen Ärger erwarten."  
>„Mit deinem Vater..."<br>„Er ist frei" winkte Draco gelassen ab:  
>„Und er ist recht einfach für dich zu knacken. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."<br>„Und Snape?"  
>„Mmh... vielleicht musst du etwas mehr arbeiten, als bei meinem Vater, aber eigentlich ist er sehr empfänglich. Sorgen mache ich mir eigentlich nur bei Lupin, er ist zu moralisch, aber das macht die Wette ja interessant. Stell dir vor du hattest mit Dreien ein hübsches Schäferstündchen und dann läuft deine Zeit ab, und du kriegst Lupin nicht geknackt."<strong>

„**Ich habe also ein Zeitlimit", sie hob eine Augenbraue und dachte tatsächlich ernsthaft darüber nach. Es war ja nicht so, dass diese Männer nicht gut aussahen, sogar Snape hatte eine gewisse mysteriöse Aura, die ihn attraktiv machte.**

**Aber sie zum Sex verführen... Hermine war eigentlich nicht jemand der so etwas machte, oder schon überhaupt einmal in Erwägung gezogen hätte.**

„**Ein Monat. Ich hätte dir natürlich auch ein Jahr geben können, aber das wäre ja uninteressant, denn es ist eine Wette und kein Kaffeeklatsch. Es sind vier Männer, vier Wochen, du hast also auch immer noch genügend Zeit dir eine Taktik zu überlegen."  
>Wieder schwieg Hermine.<strong>

„**Zwei Millionen Galleonen" verkündete Draco und die junge Frau schnappte erneut nach Luft:  
>„Es geht nur um dieses eine Jahr in der Muggelwelt, mir tut das Geld nicht weh."<br>„Diese Wette klingt nach einer Ausgeburt deiner Arroganz... wie wirst du erfahren, ob ich wirklich Sex hatte? Ich könnte dich auch einfach anlügen."  
>„Es gibt einen schönen Zauber dafür, ich werde dich damit belegen, und die vier Männer. Deswegen darfst du auch erst Morgen anfangen, ich muss es ja heimlich machen."<strong>

**Hermine schwieg nachdenklich und bekam noch etwas von Draco's Proviant, das war auch alles ziemlich lecker und half dabei ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
>„Sirius ist einfach" bestimmte sie:<br>„Er war lange im Gefängnis und wird wahrscheinlich jede Gelegenheit wahrnehmen. Ich mag ihn sehr, aber er ist nun mal so und ich kenne ihn. Aber bist du dir sicher mit Snape? Er hat immer nur Harrys Mutter geliebt und..."  
>„In den letzten Jahren nichts anbrennen lassen" wehrte Draco kauend ab:<br>„Meine erste, eher unangenehme Erfahrung mit Sex hatte ich, als ich ihn mit einer „Lady" erwischte."  
>„Eine Nutte?"<br>„Sagen wir, eine einmalige Bekanntschaft. Er ist gewohnt sich zu nehmen was er will, dass man ihn verführt, wäre wohl eine interessante Erfahrung für ihn. Ich sehe nur in Lupin ein wirkliches Problem... du wirst die Wette annehmen?"  
>Hermine atmete tief durch, die Aussichten waren verführerisch und das nicht nur des Geldes wegen.<br>„Was ist wenn ich abbreche?"  
>„Freue ich mich auf ein Jahr mit dir in der Muggelwelt, dann hast du die Wette verloren. Ich halte dich jedoch für sehr ehrgeizig, du wirst es durchziehen und am Ende des Monats entweder verlieren oder gewinnen."<br>„Ich bin muggelgeboren, wird dein Vater so etwas... vögeln wollen?"  
>„Langsam fangen wir an dieselbe Sprache zu sprechen... glaub mir, er wird dich mit sehr viel Freude vögeln. Ihm ist mittlerweile egal mit wem er sich amüsiert, er ist frei und muss auch für Voldemort nicht mehr den Muggelhasser spielen. Ich bitte dich, Onkel Severus hatte einen Muggelvater und sie sind schon seit einer Ewigkeit befreundet.<strong>

**Und du bist verdammt attraktiv, allein deswegen habe ich mir das auch einfallen lassen. Pansy zum Beispiel würde nicht mal der verzweifelte Black mit der Zange anpacken, du aber punktest nicht nur aufgrund deiner Intelligenz... die besonders Onkel Severus anspricht."  
>Hermine rieb sich die Stirn angestrengt, es war einfach zu verlockend und allein das Geld...<strong>

„**Nehmen wir einmal an, ich bekomme doch Ärger, oder einer der Lehrer?"  
>„Dad wird nicht zulassen das einer der Lehrer deswegen Ärger bekommt. Wenn du dich zuerst an ihn ran machst, oder an Onkel Severus. Denn er kann nicht jemanden für etwas verurteilen, was er bei sich selbst, oder seinem besten Freund, duldet... Ich sollte dir nicht zu viele Tipps geben."<br>„Ich sage zu" bestimmte Hermine, sie hatte nichts zu verlieren, und wurde sofort mit einem Zauber belegt.  
>„Der Monat beginnt ab Morgen früh und... ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Draco grinste zufrieden, aber Hermine hatte nicht vor ihn gewinnen zu lassen, dafür war sie wirklich zu ehrgeizig.<strong>

**Und sie brauchte eine Taktik, unbedingt, für jeden Lehrer einen vollkommen sicheren Plan...**


	2. Sirius

**Kapitel I - Sirius**

„**Sirius" Hermine hatte gerade erst den Hogwarts Express verlassen und traf in der Kutsche das erste Objekt ihrer Begierde, oder sollte sie lieber „Wettopfer" sagen?  
>Merkwürdigerweise fragte sie sich selbst in diesem Moment nicht, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hatte und bereute diese Wette in keinster Weise. Wohl weil sie gerade gegenüber von Sirius Black saß, mit dem sie Sex haben würde, und der noch attraktiver als früher zu sein schien.<strong>

**Gut, er war fast vierzig Jahre alt, aber vielleicht war es ja genau das, was sie so anmachte. Sie konnte jedenfalls schon einmal von ihm erwarten eine gewisse Erfahrung zu besitzen.**

„**Hermine" schnurrte der zukünftige Lehrer leicht amüsiert und in ihr kam der Gedanke auf, dass Lucius Malfoy eventuell da seine Finger im Spiel hatte.**

**Unter normalen Umständen wäre der chaotische Animagus doch nie Lehrer für Verwandlung geworden.**

**Wollte der Direktor diese Männer unbedingt um sich haben? **

**Wenn ja, wieso? **

**Eventuell weil er ihnen vertraute?**

**Mindestens auf Snape traf dies doch zu, was verband dann aber den Malfoy mit Sirius und Remus.**

„**Du siehst einmal wieder fantastisch aus" stellte der Animagus fest und ließ den Blick über den Körper der jungen Frau wandern, definitiv null Moral und damit machte er es ihr sehr einfach.**

**Die Kutsche fuhr los und sie bereute es schon fast, dass die Wette erst am nächsten Morgen begann, wie gerne würde sie sich in diesem Moment auf den Schoß von... eigentlich konnte sie ja schon ein wenig vorarbeiten, dann wusste er gleich was ihn am kommenden Tag erwartete.**

„**Das kann man auch von dir behaupten" schmunzelte sie:  
>„Die Robe steht dir wirklich gut."<br>„Ich habe sie extra für diesen Tag schneidern lassen, aber wenn du es möchtest, werde ich sie gerne auch zu anderen Anlässen anziehen."  
>„Und was wäre ein ein solcher Anlass... was müsste ich dafür tun" sie leckte sich instinktiv über ihre Lippen und natürlich hatte er das gesehen.<strong>

„**Öffne dein Haar" er berührte vorsichtig ihre Hochsteckfrisur und öffnete sie nur mit einer leichten Bewegung, da war eindeutig etwas Handmagie mit im Spiel. Aber dafür konnte Sirius nun beobachten wie sich ihre weichen Locken langsam auf die Schultern legten und natürlich gefiel es ihm.**

**Es war zu einfach, viel zu einfach, aber irgendwie erregte es sie auch ein wenig. Ihre Haut fing schon allein beim Gedanken daran zu kribbeln, wie er es ihr besorgen könnte, und das vielleicht nicht nur einmal.**

**Immerhin hatte sie nach dem Monat keinerlei Verpflichtungen mehr und es musste ja nicht bei diesem einem mal Sex bleiben... bei allen vier Männern nicht.**

**Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und merkte wie ihre Brüste sich zusammen zogen, das Kribbeln fokussierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen... schade, dass diese Kutschen immer so schnell waren.**

**Sein Blick wanderte etwas nach Unten, genau dorthin wo sich ihre Bluse nun sichtbar spannte und die Knospen sich gegen den Stoff des BHs drückten.**

„**Woran denkst du, Hermine" fragte er, leicht heiser klingend.**

„**Ob man diese Kutsche anhalten könnte" antworte sie scheinbar ruhig und setzte sich etwas bequemer hin, sah ihn fast schon herausfordernd an. **

**Nur daran aber sollte er merken, wie sehr sie ihn gerade wollte, nicht daran das ihr Atem immer schneller ging und sich die Erregung bei jedem weiteren seiner Worte verstärkte.**

„**Für zehn Minuten, länger nicht" er berührte mit dem Zauberstab die Wand der Kutsche und tatsächlich hielt sie an, sein Blick glitt erneut über ihren Körper.**

„**Wie schade" sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab und berührte dabei scheinbar zufällig seine Beine.  
>„Hermine" er sagte ihren Namen so tonlos, dass sie erst gar nicht wusste was er wollte, aber seine Blicke verrieten es eindeutig... er wollte Sex, und das erregte sie noch mehr.<strong>

**Ihre Lippen wurden ganz trocken, als sie ebenfalls den Blick über seinen Körper wandern ließ, er zeigte noch keinerlei Anzeichen von Erregung, aber das konnte sich noch ändern.  
>„Sirius" hauchte sie und stand auf, setzte sich dann einfach auf seinen Schoß, ihre Brüste berührten nun seine Weste:<br>„Es sind nur zehn Minuten, zu kurz... aber..." Sie legte ihre Lippen auf sein rechtes Ohr und knabberte zart daran, er ließ daraufhin ein leises Stöhnen hören und glitt mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken.**

„**Du bist so heiß" hauchte sie und strich mit ihrer Zungenspitze über seinen Hals, dabei spürte sie wie sein Herz wild schlug.**

**Hermine bewegte sich so, dass seine Hände tiefer glitten, sich auf ihren Po legten und dort anfingen sie sanft zu massieren... etwas was sie nun ebenfalls leise stöhnen ließ.**

„**Hermine" brachte Sirius erneut hervor und massierte sie etwas fordernder, ließ dann die Hände unter ihren Rock wandern, schob das Höschen zur Seite und berührte ihre Haut fast schon gierig:  
>„Wieso...?"<br>Sie antwortete nicht, bewegte sich stattdessen so, dass seine leichte Beule ihr Höschen berührte, sie war feucht, es erregte sie und das Kribbeln war zu einem handfesten Beben geworden.**

**Noch eine weitere Bewegung, dann ließ sie sich auf seinen Schoß sinken und sah ihm tief in die braunen Augen. Sie leuchteten verlangend, seine Lippen zitternd und seine Hände fingen an ihren Po fest zu massieren.**

**Allein dieser Moment, in dem sie auch spürte wie groß sein Schwanz sein musste, war erregender als alles was sie bisher erlebte und führte dazu, dass sie noch mehr wollte.**

**Sie wollte Sex, mit ihm, mit seinem harten, großen Schwanz, am Besten sofort und die nächsten Stunden durch.**

**Gierig aufstöhnend küsste sie seine zitternden Lippen, presste sich enger an ihn und bewegte sich immer williger auf ihm. Sie rieb sich an seiner Beule, entlockte ihm immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen und spürte wie seine Finger sich auf ihren hinteren Eingang zu bewegten.**

„**Hermine" stöhnte er in den Kuss:  
>„Ich will dich... so sehr... verdammt!" Die Kutsche fuhr wieder an, kein Grund um aufzuhören, sie hatten sicher noch einige Momente um dies hier zu genießen.<strong>

„**Was willst du" keuchte sie, er drang mit einem Finger hinten in sie ein und erregte sie noch mehr damit.**

„**Ich will dich ficken" stöhnte er:  
>„Ich will deinen kleinen, engen Arsch ficken, und nicht nur den... ich will meinen Schwanz in dir versenken, ich will dich schreien hören... und... was willst du?"<br>„Ich will deinen Schwanz in mir spüren, ganz tief" hauchte sie und drängte sich dem Finger fordernd entgegen, der daraufhin in sie stieß:  
>„Ich will deinen harten Schwanz in mir, schnell, stark, ich will das du mich fickst, nicht nur einmal... bring mich zum Schreien, fick mich so hart wie noch nie jemanden zuvor." <strong>

**Sie küsste ihn erneut, gieriger, leidenschaftlicher, er stöhnte lauter, stieß härter und schneller mit dem Finger in sie.**

„**Oh, ich werde dich ficken" keuchte er, Sirius verlangte nach Befriedigung, aber diese gab sie ihm nicht... noch nicht:  
>„Ich werde dich vögeln bis du mich um Gnade anbettelst... und danach nie wieder einen anderen Mann willst. Glaub mir, Hermine, ich will dich so sehr, ich will dich endlich schreien hören. Komm auf mir, zeig mir wie sehr du mich willst."<br>Er nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu und stieß unerbittlich hart zu, ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, seine andere Hand packte eine ihrer Brüste und massierte diese fordernd...**

„**Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis du mir gehörst" stöhnte er:  
>„Nur mir und meinem Schwanz, ich werde dich so hart ficken, ich..." Mehr hörte sie nicht, der Orgasmus kam plötzlich und so stark wie sie ihn noch nie erlebte, er hatte ihr allein mit seinen Fingern einen fantastischen Höhepunkt verschafft...<strong>

„**Du schuldest mir etwas" stöhnte er leiser, die Kutsche hielt an, sie hatten die Schule erreicht:  
>„Auch wenn es verdammt heiß war, wie du auf mir gekommen bist, jetzt schuldest du mir etwas. Ich erwarte dich nach dem Essen in der Bibliothek und nimm dir nicht zu viel für die restliche Nacht vor."<br>So war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen, Draco hatte ihn noch nicht mit dem Zauber belegt, aber eventuell schaffte er es während der Feierlichkeiten. Ansonsten würde sie sich aber auch gerne an einem weiteren Tag der Sünde namens Sirius Black ergeben...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Draco hatte es geschafft, er schaffte es wirklich alle drei Lehrer, und seinen eigenen Vater, mit diesem merkwürdigen Zauber zu belegen. **

**Nun gab es definitiv kein Zurück mehr und nach dem Erlebnis in der Kutsche, wollte Hermine das auch gar nicht.**

**Allein wie attraktiv Remus an diesem Abend war, er trug auch eine neue Robe und war eindeutig bei der Frisurhexe gewesen... dummerweise würde er nicht so einfach zu knacken zu sein, wie sein bester Freund.**

**Und zu diesem war Hermine gerade auf dem Weg, in die Bibliothek, genau wissend was sie dort erwartete.**

**Heißer Sex, wieder kribbelte ihre ganze Haut und die Knospen wurden leicht hart, nie hätte sie gedacht das allein der Gedanke an so etwas sie so dermaßen erregen konnte.**

**Draco würde sich wundern, dass er die erste Meldung des Zaubers schon in dieser Nacht bekam.**

**Leise öffnete sie die große Tür, sonst niemand würde um diese Uhrzeit, an diesem Tag, die Räume betreten und doch spürte sie die altbekannte Aura sofort wieder.**

**Wie viele Stunden hatte sie allein damit verbracht, sich durch die unzähligen Bücher zu arbeiten, am Ende aber schaffte sie nicht einmal die Hälfte und nun kam sie um genau an diesem Ort Sex zu haben.**

**Sie sollte sich schämen... tat es aber nicht. **

**Stattdessen suchte sie nach Sirius und fand ihn auf einem Tisch sitzend, ganz hinten, kurz vor der verbotenen Abteilung.**

„**Ich wusste das du kommst" begrüßte er sie mit einem frechen Grinsen und sie trat an ihn heran, er musterte sie eingehend:  
>„Und du freust dich schon darauf. Allein dich so zu sehen erregt mich ungemein... wie deine Brüste nach meinen Händen verlangen, deine Lippen sich gierig nach meinen sehnen, dieses Zittern und Beben, deine wunderbaren Augen. Ich kann darin sehen wie du dir den Sex mit mir vorstellst, wie du davon träumst von mir gevögelt zu werden. Ich habe es eben gesehen, in der großen Halle, du warst so unruhig und konntest nicht aufhören an mich zu denken."<br>Seine Worte erregten sie noch mehr, er wusste es, er hatte es gesehen und ja, sie aß sogar schneller deswegen.**

**Ihre Bluse spannte sich immer enger auf ihren Brüsten und so fing er an sie langsam aufzuknöpfen.**

„**Das hier ist eine Bibliothek" hauchte er:  
>„Wir müssen leise sein... du wirst leise sein! Egal wie hart ich dich gleich ficke, du wirst nicht zu laut stöhnen, du wirst nicht schreien."<br>„Und wenn doch", die Bluse löste sich langsam und gab dann ihren BH frei.  
>„Dann werde ich dich bestrafen, solange bis du es gelernt hast. Ich werde dich gleich danach noch einmal ficken, noch härter, noch schneller, ich werde meinen harten Schwanz gnadenlos in dich rammen und du wirst lernen dich zu beherrschen."<br>Hermine schnappte erregt nach Luft, das war es doch was sie wollte, er sollte sie genau so vögeln, es ihr richtig besorgen, dafür war sie an diesen Ort gekommen.**

„**Ein BH den man vorne öffnen kann" stellte Sirius mit einem fast schon finsteren Grinsen fest, welches ihr keineswegs Angst machte, nein, es erregte sie nur noch mehr.**

**Er öffnete ihren BH und kühle Luft legte sich auf ihre harten Knospen, streckten sich gierig ihm entgegen. Sirius leckte sich über die Lippen, dann glitt er vom Tisch runter und beugte sich zu ihr, nahm eine der Knospen mit dem Mund auf.**

**Seine Hände packten sie, als er leicht schmerzhaft hinein biss und Hermine ein Stöhnen unterdrückte.**

„**So ist es brav" stöhnte er gegen ihre Haut und zog an ihrer Knospe, drängte sie dabei gegen eines der Bücherregale:  
>„Du schmeckst so gut."<br>Er biss erneut hinein, widmete sich dann der anderen Brust, während sie sich gegen die Bücher drückte.**

**Hermine atmete schwer, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und genoss die zarten Bisse immer mehr.**

**Seine Hände hingegen erreichten mittlerweile ihren Po und dann... ein reißendes Geräusch, ein kurzer Schmerz, er hatte ihr das Höschen einfach vom Leib gerissen und weggeworfen.**

„**Das brauchst du nicht mehr" stöhnte er gierig, erhob sich leicht und legte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals, sein Atem ging wahnsinnig schnell, seine Hände massierten ihren Po im gleichen Rhythmus.**

**Nein, das war kein Massieren mehr, er knetete ihn förmlich und erregte sie damit ungemein, wieder musste sie ein lautes Stöhnen unterdrücken.**

„**Oh Hermine" keuchte er:  
>„Es wird mir ein solches Vergnügen sein, dich leiden zu sehen, gleichzeitig mit dem Glück, welches du erfahren wirst. Es wird dich quälen, und doch wirst du mehr verlangen... öffne meine Hose."<strong>

**Er hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, dann wanderte sie mit einer Hand zu seiner Hose und öffnete diese.**

**Sofort zeigte sich sein harter Schwanz, sie nahm ihn heraus und massierte ihn fest, Sirius stöhnte und drängte sich ihr gierig entgegen.**

„**Du glaubst, du hast mich in der Hand" hauchte sie:  
>„Aber nach dieser Nacht wirst du nie wieder eine andere Frau wollen."<br>„Das will ich jetzt schon nicht mehr" stöhnte er und sein Schwanz stieß schon gegen ihre heiße Mitte, sie ließ ihn los und er drang hart in sie hinein.**

**Nun stöhnte sie doch laut auf, das konnte sie einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken, dieser harte, große Schwanz, der immer tiefer in sie hinein glitt... oh bei Merlin, wieso hatte sie sich bisher nur mit weniger zufrieden gegeben?**

„**Tiefer" stöhnte sie und er kam ihrem Wunsch nach.**

„**Du hast jetzt schon gegen die Regel verstoßen" stöhnte er:  
>„Dafür hole ich mir gleich deinen engen Arsch."<br>Er hielt inne, Hermine fing fast schon an sich an den Schwanz in ihr zu gewöhnen, er war so groß, so dick, so hart und füllte sie vollkommen aus.**

**Und dann stieß Sirius zu, Hermine entlockte dies ein Stöhnen welches direkt aus dieser Mitte kam, tief aus ihrer Erregung.**

**Er hielt wieder inne, küsste sie gierig, dann stieß er erneut zu und sein Name glitt ihr in einem weiteren Stöhnen über die Lippen.**

„**Du bist so heiß, so eng" keuchte er und fing an hart in sie zu stoßen, keine Pausen mehr, er vögelte sie gnadenlos gegen das Buchregal, sie stöhnte dabei immer lauter und krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest.**

„**Ich ficke dich..." brachte er stöhnend hervor:  
>„Ich ficke dich diese Nacht, und die nächste... und das ganze verdammte Schuljahr durch. Du gehörst mir, Hermine." <strong>

**Oh ja, das tat sie, sie gehörte ihm und seinem Schwanz, diesem göttlichen Schwanz, der sie gerade so hart fickte, der keine Gnade kannte, immer schneller und stärker zustieß.**

**Ihr Stöhnen wurde zu einem rhythmischen Wimmern, aber er hörte nicht auf, nein, im Gegenteil, er wurde sogar noch schneller.**

**Seine Finger krallten sich in ihren Po, er stieß noch schneller zu und... Hermine stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, als sie gleichzeitig mit ihm zum Höhepunkt kam. Sie zitterte, ihr Herz schlug wie wild, sein Schwanz hörte langsam auf in sie zu stoßen, sein Atem wurde wieder ruhiger und der Griff seiner Hände löste sich.**

**Als er sich von ihr löste, bereute sie es sofort, dass dieser Fick schon vorbei war, aber es war ja auch noch nicht zu Ende.**

„**Hermine" Sirius sah sie gierig an und leckte sich über die Lippen:  
>„Du weißt was dir jetzt blüht, oder? Du warst zu laut, und das in einer Bibliothek..."<br>„Du warst aber auch nicht gerade leise" sie legte ihre Bluse ab und ließ sie einfach auf den Boden sinken, genau wie den BH:  
>„Vielleicht sollte ich dich auch bestrafen."<br>„Und wie willst du das tun" er lachte dreckig, sie hingegen setzte sich auf den Tisch und schlug die Beine übereinander:  
>„Doch ganz sicher nicht damit, dass du mir den Sex verweigerst."<br>„Nein, denn ich will dich genauso, wie du mich. Setze dich auf den Stuhl, jetzt wird nach meinen Regeln gespielt, und du bestraft. Du solltest mir ein Vorbild sein, stattdessen aber bist du lauter als ich. Schäm dich."  
>Sirius setzte sich auf den nahen Stuhl und sie kam zu ihm, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und fing an seine Robe zu öffnen, dabei rieb sie sich gierig an seinem Schwanz.<strong>

„**Professor Black" hauchte sie verheißungsvoll, sein Schwanz wurde schon wieder hart:  
>„Bevor Sie meinen Hintern haben dürfen, müssen Sie eine kleine Prüfung bestehen. Ich will wissen ob Sie sich beherrschen können, oder nur ein sexsüchtiger, heißer Lehrer sind."<br>„Letzteres, du hast mich dazu gemacht, ich bin süchtig nach dem Sex mit dir" keuchte Sirius und packte wieder ihren Po.  
>„Dann dürfte es dich freuen, dass ich noch lange nicht genug von dir habe" sie war schon längst wieder erregt, als sie seine Brust freigelegt hatte und die Zunge gierig über seine Haut wandern ließ.<strong>

„**Das gerade war einfach zu kurz" mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich auf ihn sinken und nahm seinen Schwanz tief in sich auf, er stöhnte laut und krallte sich fest in ihren Po:  
>„Dein Schwanz ist so unsagbar... so groß und stark, ich kann einfach nicht genug von ihm kriegen, von dir, von deiner Art es mir zu besorgen. Wenn du meinen Hintern ficken willst, dann besorge es mir dort zuerst, jetzt, mit deinen Fingern. So wie in der Kutsche, nur jetzt hast du auch etwas davon."<strong>

**Sie bewegte sich auf ihm, erhob sich langsam und ließ sich wieder auf ihn sinken, er stöhnte, drang dann gleich mit zwei Fingern in ihren hinteren Eingang ein und biss gleichzeitig sanft in ihren Hals.**

**Was für einen Gefühl, seine Finger, sein Schwanz, gleichzeitig in ihr. Er stieß zu und sie bewegte sich im gleichen Rhythmus auf ihm.**

„**Hermine" stöhnte er immer lauter:  
>„Oh verdammt, Hermine!"<br>Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und stöhnte gegen seine Haut, bewegte sich immer schneller auf ihm, seine Finger stießen noch härter zu...**

„**Hermine" schrie Sirius als er ein weiteres Mal kam und sie mit in den Orgasmus zog, er musste die Finger raus nehmen und sich an ihr festhalten, sie biss in seine Schulter um nicht ebenso laut zu schreien.**

„**Hermine, noch nie hatte ich so verdammt heißen Sex" stöhnte er:  
>„Du hast mich in deiner Hand, ich will niemand mehr anderes ficken. Ich will nur noch dich."<br>„Und ich habe noch lange nicht genug von dir" keuchte sie:  
>„Auch jetzt nicht, denn du wolltest dir doch noch meinen engen Arsch holen. Ich warte darauf, ich warte auf deinen Schwanz und wie er mich gnadenlos zum Schreien bringt."<br>Sie stand auf und bewegte sich katzengleich auf den Tisch zu, ließ den Lehrer dabei nicht aus den Augen, dann setzte sie sich darauf, schob die Tischlampe zur Seite, und wanderte mit ihren Fingern über die eigenen Brüste.**

„**Weißt du eigentlich wie lange ich auf einen Mann wie dich gewartet habe" hauchte sie, er beobachtete wie sie ihre Knospen berührte und daran zog bis diese hart wurden:  
>„Auf jemanden der mich so fickt, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe. Jemand der mich dazu bringt immer mehr zu wollen... mmh ich kann mir noch so einiges mit dir vorstellen. Wie du es mir zwischen den Stunden, auf deinem Schreibtisch, besorgst, ein schneller, harter Fick, ohne langes Vorspiel weil ich sowieso schon heiß auf dich bin. Oder du lässt mich nachsitzen und wir treiben es im Klassenraum, der Gedanke allein erregt mich schon wieder... warte nicht mehr zu lang."<br>„Und wenn ich doch noch etwas warte..." grinste Sirius frech, sein Schwanz wurde aber allein schon von dem wieder hart, was Hermine ihm gerade bot. Wie sie selbst ihre Brüste massierte, sich erregt auf dem Tisch wand und ihre Beine willig spreizte.**

„**Ich bin so ungeduldig, du hast mich unsagbar heiß auf dich gemacht..." sie glitt mit einer Hand zwischen ihren Beine, berührte sich dort und drang dann in sich selbst ein:  
>„Das ist nichts im Gegensatz zu deinem göttlichen Schwanz."<br>„Mach trotzdem weiter" forderte er und stand auf, sie drang tiefer in sich ein und stieß dann langsam zu:  
>„So ist es gut, zeig mir wie sehr du mich spüren willst."<br>Hermine stöhnte leise, befriedigte sich selbst dann noch selbst, als er sie packte und umdrehte, sie auf den Tisch runter drückte.**

„**Mach weiter" befahl er ihr und zog den Zauberstab, berührte damit ihren Po und eine angenehme Kühle drang daraufhin in sie ein, aber auch davon ließ sie sich nicht beirren, stieß immer tiefer und schneller in sich hinein:**

„**Du wirst es dir weiter besorgen, während ich mir jetzt deinen Arsch hole, während ich dich ficke. Und wehe du hörst auf, bevor ich es dir erlaube, dann darfst du als nächstes meinen Schwanz mit deinen wundervollen Lippen bearbeiten."  
>Oh nein, das würde sie definitiv nicht tun, nicht in dieser Nacht.<strong>

**Sirius packte ihren Po, massierte diesen und drang dann hart in sie hinein. Hermine stöhnte auf, krallte sich mit einer Hand an dem Tisch fest, ließ die andere aber immer noch ihre Arbeit tun.**

**Er drang tief in sie ein, gnadenlos, aber durch den Zauber spürte sie nichts anderes als vollkommene Befriedigung, kein Schmerz, nur Lust, nur sein großer Schwanz in ihr.**

**Er drang tief ein, stöhnte gierig, und hielt dann inne... bewegte sich nicht mehr. Sirius genoss den Moment, eine Zeit die ihr definitiv zu lang andauerte, auch wenn sie das Gefühl mochte seinen Schwanz in ihr zu spüren.**

„**Fick mich" stöhnte sie und drängte sich ihm entgegen:  
>„Fick mich endlich." <strong>

**Sirius stieß zu und jeder Moment dieser einen Bewegung war wie ein ganzer Orgasmus, erregte sie bis zum Äußersten.**

„**Befriedige dich weiter" donnerte er hinter ihr und stieß noch einmal zu, härter, ein weiteres Mal, schneller, sie massierte sich vorne, er vögelte sie hinten, der Tisch wackelte gefährlich...**

„**Sirius" schrie sie, als sie den Höhepunkt kommen spürte:  
>„Sirius ich..." Es war soweit, sie schrie, musste sich mit beiden Händen am Tisch festhalten und kam dann mit einem lauten Stöhnen, er ebenfalls, so stark, so gigantisch.<strong>

„**Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt" stöhnte er, stieß bei jedem „Verdammt" noch einmal hart zu, löste sich dann von ihr, langsam, sie keuchte schwer und versuchte sich immer noch von dem Orgasmus zu erholen.**

„**Verdammt, Hermine, noch nie zuvor habe ich so heißen Sex erlebt, du bist so willig, so unsagbar..." er packte sie, drehte sie zu sich und küsste sie wild:  
>„Ich will dich noch so oft, immer und immer wieder. Ich werde dich das ganze Jahr nur vögeln, dich nachsitzen lassen und zwischen den Stunden auf meinem Pult ficken."<br>„Darauf freue ich mich schon" hauchte sie glücklich, da sprang doch noch wesentlich mehr als nur zwei Millionen Galleonen für sie heraus:  
>„Aber du bist doch jetzt noch nicht fertig, oder?"<br>„Noch lange nicht" hauchte er und küsste sie erneut:  
>„Jetzt geht es erst richtig los."<strong>


	3. Severus

**Kapitel II - Severus**

**Zaubertränkeunterricht.  
>Hermine rührte über alle Maßen gelangweilt in ihrem Kessel herum, der stinkende Trank interessierte sie nicht im Geringsten und ihre Gedanken weilten in ganz anderen Sphären.<br>Drei Tage war es nun schon her, seit sie ihre besonders interessante Nacht in der Bibliothek verbrachte, zusammen mit Sirius und seiner wilden Phantasie. Er wusste einfach wie man eine Frau ordentliche befriedigte und dafür sorgte, dass sie noch Nächte danach von träumte.  
>Draco zeigte sich nicht nur überrascht, sondern auch bewundernd, nun hatte er keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass sie die Wette gewann und es schien ihn nicht zu stören.<strong>

**Natürlich verlor er dadurch eine kompetente Führerin in der Muggelwelt, aber sie wollte ihn auch damit nicht alleine lassen. Sollte sie wirklich gewinnen, woran sie selbst noch nicht glaubte, gab es auch andere Möglichkeiten ihm ein gutes Jahr dort zu verschaffen.**

**Remus bereitete ihr große Sorgen, wie sollte sie einen solch moralischen Kerl verführen? Es handelte sich dabei ja nicht nur um die Tatsache, dass sie seine Schülerin war, er dachte auch sicherlich an sein Dasein als Werwolf.**

**Dabei versprach sie sich allein schon davon sehr viel, mehr Ausdauer zum Beispiel.**

**Und Snape?**

**Bei dem sah sie zur Zeit auch keinerlei Chancen, er war einfach zu unnahbar.**

**Sollte sie ein Nachsitzen erzwingen?  
>Eigentlich viel zu riskant, denn er konnte sie ja auch zu Filch schicken und den wollte sie bestimmt nicht verführen.<br>Draco hatte die „Opfer" schon sehr gut ausgesucht, alles gutaussehende, reife Männer, die sicher nichts dagegen hatten eine willige Schülerin zum Schreien zu bringen... Remus einmal ausgenommen.**

**Doch nur Sirius war einfach gewesen, Hermine fing an Snape zu beobachten, während die Schüler brauten, studierte er irgendwelche Papiere.**

„**Du denkst darüber nach wie du an ihn ran kommst" flüsterte plötzlich die Stimme von Draco ihr zu, er hatte sich zu den Gryffindors rüber geschlichen, aber niemand beschwerte sich. **

**Es sah ja auch so aus als wolle er ihr helfen, da er der beste in diesem Unterricht war, wirkte es deswegen allein schon sehr plausibel.**

„**Ich kann kein Nachsitzen erzwingen, er schickt mich eventuell zu Filch" flüsterte sie zurück und ließ sich von ihm beim Rühren helfen.**

„**Filch gibt kein Nachsitzen mehr, weiß ich von Dad, der alte Kerl will sich die Schüler nicht mehr antun und nun müssen es die Lehrer selbst beaufsichtigen. Du hast also gute Chancen, dass Onkel Severus persönlich dabei anwesend ist. Und du solltest wirklich ihn, oder meinen Vater, als nächstes nehmen. Lupin könnte eventuell Ärger bereiten, wenn er nicht will, und dann brauchst du eine Versicherung... du hattest heute Morgen Sex mit Black."**

**Das war definitiv keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, er wusste es also.  
>„Der Zauber meldet sich nicht nur beim ersten Mal?"<br>„Er meldet sich immer dann wenn du Sex mit einem der Männer hast, solange bis ich den Zauber von allen Personen wieder runter genommen habe. Anscheinend bereitet dir mindestens dieser Teil der Wette immer noch Vergnügen."  
>Hermine spitzte die Lippen, Sirius war immer bereit für einen heißen Fick, wo auch immer er sich gerade befand und wenn sie es wollte, konnte sie sogar in seine Privaträume kommen. <strong>

**Er gab ihr ziemlich schnell sein Passwort... ja eindeutig, die Wette hatte nicht nur finanziell ihre guten Seiten.**

„**Ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp... allein weil ich in meinem Patenonkel sowieso kein Problem sehe, auf kurz oder lang wärst du schon bei ihm gelandet. **

**Ich will das du bei Lupin versagst und vorher noch ordentlich Spaß hast.**

**Dieser Trank, wenn du Salz rein gibt's, wird er pink und kocht über. Die Sauerei kannst du natürlich schnell wegzaubern, aber es dürfte reichen um ein Nachsitzen aufgedrückt zu bekommen."  
>Draco holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, stellte es neben den Kessel und kehrte dann zu seinem Platz zurück, Hermine sah darauf, es war ein kleiner Salzstreuer aus der großen Halle.<strong>

**Draco musste schon vorher gewusst haben, was an diesem Tag gebraut wurde und nahm deswegen das Salz mit... er wollte wirklich, dass sie bei Remus versagte und er somit die Wette gewann, aber so einfach würde sie es ihm definitiv nicht machen.**

**Remus war noch lange nicht aus dem Spiel... Snape bewegte sich, das schwarze Hemd spannte sich dabei auf seinen Oberarmen. Er hatte sich nach der Schlacht sehr verändert, natürlich war er immer noch eiskalt und unerbittlich, aber nicht mehr so angst-einflößend wie früher.**

**Und natürlich zeigte er sich auch sehr attraktiv.**

**Hermine nahm das Salz und streute etwas davon in den Kessel, als der Professor gerade einmal nicht hinsah, dann ließ sie den Streuer schnell in der Tasche ihres Tischnachbarn verschwinden. **

**Neville verdächtigte doch sowieso niemand.**

**Leicht lächelnd rührte sie um, der Trank fing an pink zu werden und blubberte dann gefährlich, ihr Lächeln verschwand und Snape wurde auf ihren Kessel aufmerksam.**

**Er stand auf, der Trank fing an wild zu kochen und sie nahm scheinbar erschrocken den Rührstab heraus.**

**Gerade noch rechtzeitig, das Gebräu machte sich schlagartig auf den Weg aus dem Kessel heraus, ergoss sich auf das Pult und den Boden.**

**Die Wangenknochen von Severus Snape fingen gefährlich an zu zucken, dann zauberte er den Kessel ins Nichts. **

**Die pinke Brühe aber blieb und färbte alles rosa, was sie berührte.**

„**Nachsitzen" schnappte der Professor:  
>„Gleich nach der letzten Stunde, Sie werden das dann wegputzen Miss Granger und Sie bleiben solange, bis das ganze Zeug weg ist."<br>„Ja, Sir" Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln, legte stattdessen einen entschuldigenden Blick auf, sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht... erstmal.**

**oooooooooooo**

**Zwei Stunden später hatte Hermine gut gegessen, der Unterricht war vorbei und sie machte sich voller Vorfreude auf den Weg in die Kerker hinunter.**

**Sie hatte zwar noch keinen Plan, aber um das Ganze zu beschleunigen, und ihre Wäsche zu schonen, trug sie schon mal kein Höschen.**

**Sirius zerstörte ständig ihre Unterwäsche, auch die BHs, aber mindestens den musste sie anlassen. Sonst war es zu offensichtlich und Snape glaubte noch, er hätte irgendeine Nutte vor sich... oder eine junge Frau die eine Nutte werden wollte.**

**Entschieden, aber sehr langsam, öffnete sie die Tür zum Klassenraum und sah den Professor schon an seinem Lehrerpult sitzen. Er arbeitete, sah aber auf als sie den Raum betrat und sich zu dem Eimer begab, welcher schon auf sie wartete. Natürlich hätte er es selbst wegzaubern können, aber Strafe musste sein und sie verursachte es ja auch.**

**Definitiv wollte sie aber in den nächsten Stunden noch mehr verursachen... was für einen Sex dieser Mann wohl bevorzugte?  
>Sicher keinen Blümchenfick im Bett, das war definitiv nicht sein Stil, von Remus erwartete sie als Einzigen so etwas... wobei, der war ja ein Werwolf und vielleicht steckte in ihm wesentlich mehr als sie es glaubte.<strong>

**Ein Lappen, und Seifenwasser, befand sich in dem Eimer, Snape zeigte kurz darauf und sie machte sich an die Arbeit.**

**Er saß genau hinter ihr, sie kniete sich hin um besser an die Flecken auf dem Boden zu kommen und ließ dabei ihren blanken Po ein wenig hervorblitzen.**

**Wenn der Professor wirklich darauf ansprang, dann hoffte sie doch sehr, dass er denselben Zauber wie Sirius beherrschte... ganz bestimmt, auch Severus Snape wollte seine Sexpartner nicht quälen und foltern.**

**Sie spürte seine Blicke, da war ein scheinbarer Fleck unter dem Pult doch genau der richtige Grund um ihm mehr von ihrer wohlgeformten Kehrseite zu zeigen.**

**Hermine hörte wie er sich hinter ihr bewegte, sie schrubbte noch etwas weiter an der Stelle und widmete sich dann einer, die ihm auch erlaubte den Rest ihres Körpers zu sehen.**

**Das Seifenwasser schäumte ganz ordentlich, sie nutzte diesen Umstand und berührte mit ihrer Bluse etwas davon, sofort spürte sie die Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Knospen.**

**Vorsichtig blinzelte sie zu ihm, er arbeitete nicht mehr, das war schon mal ein großer Fortschritt.  
>Die junge Frau schrubbte weiter, erhob sich etwas und putzte eines der Tischbeine, die Bluse wurde immer nasser und zeigte dadurch recht viel... was Professor Severus Snape wohl sehr interessant fand.<strong>

„**Sie sollten sich dem Tisch widmen, Miss Granger" verkündete er plötzlich:  
>„Bevor es eintrocknet."<br>„Ja, Sir" antwortete sie mit einem leicht unterwürfigen Ton in der Stimme, stand langsam auf und zog erstmal ihre Schuhe aus, dann die Strümpfe, die sollten ja nicht nass werden.**

**So stand sie im Seifenwasser, fing an das Schülerpult ordentlich zu putzen, dabei schäumte es noch mehr und sie musste sich unbedingt über den halben Tisch beugen.**

**Das sie dadurch dem Professor ihren nackten Po, und die langen Beine präsentierte, war natürlich gewollt, er bewegte sich immer unruhiger hinter ihr und sie wartete nur darauf das er endlich aufstand.**

**In ihrer Vorstellung kam er zu ihr und vögelte sie sofort, ohne langes Vorspiel, rammte seinen harten, großen Schwanz gnadenlos in sie hinein und bestrafte sie damit gnadenlos für ihr schändliches Vergehen.**

**Das Kribbeln erfasste wieder ihren Körper, sie putzte langsamer, wollte das Gefühl vollkommen genießen.**

„**Nicht nachlassen, Miss Granger" forderte er, die Stimme klang als wäre er ihr näher gekommen, sie schrubbte wieder schneller.**

**Nun hörte sie Schritte, sie näherten sich ihr, und dann spürte sie ihn förmlich hinter sich stehen.**

„**Der Trank wird nur pink und kocht über, wenn man Salz hinein gibt" erklärte er langsam, er stand wirklich hinter ihr, denn nun spürte sie wie er zart mit einem Finger über ihren Po wanderte.**

**Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht abgeneigt war und sie an diesem Tag ganz sicher noch von ihm gevögelt wurde.**

„**Das wusste ich nicht" log sie unschuldig, und wurde sofort dafür bestraft, er schlug sie... ein nur leicht schmerzhafter Schlag auf ihre rechte Poseite, sie erschrak kurz, beschwerte sich aber nicht.**

**Denn das war keinesfalls unangenehm gewesen, nein, im Gegenteil, es erregte sie sogar sehr, denn es versprach das sie definitiv keinen Blümchenfick haben würden.**

„**Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Miss Granger" zischelte er gefährlich und trat noch näher an sie heran, legte seine beiden Hände auf ihren nackten Po:  
>„Ich warne Sie, wenn Sie aufhören zu putzen, bevor die Farbe weg ist, wird ihnen die weitere Bestrafung nicht gefallen."<br>Okay, er wollte sie vögeln und sie sollte dabei putzen, das war fast so schwer wie gefickt zu werden und sich dabei selbst zu befriedigen, aber sicherlich machbar... und irgendwie war das auch verdammt heiß.  
>Hermine war klitschnass, überall dieses Seifenwasser, und dazu Severus Snape und die Aussicht auf gnadenlosen Sex.<strong>

„**Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
>„Ja, Sir" war ihre Antwort, nun konnte man förmlich hören wie erregt sie war. Ihm schien das aber noch nicht genug zu sein, seine Hände glitten über ihre Haut, berührten jede Stelle ihres Pos und wanderten auch ein Stück ihre Beine entlang.<strong>

**Er machte das mit einer solchen Präzision, dass es ihr ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Trotzdem putzte sie weiter, konzentrierte sich aber nicht mehr darauf ob da auch wirklich noch pinke Farbe war.**

**Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt den Händen von Severus Snape, die wieder nach oben glitten, sich auf ihre Hüften legten. Sie stöhnte voller Vorfreude, aber statt das er sie nun um den Verstand fickte, ließ er die Finger über ihre Bluse wandern.**

**Der nasse Stoff klebte an ihrer Haut, war durchsichtig geworden, er nahm eine Hand weg und sie hörte wie er einen Reißverschluss öffnete.**

**Kein Zauber.**

**Er wollte doch so hoffentlich nicht ihren Hintern vögeln, nein, denn plötzlich fühlte sie eine angenehme Kühle, wie diese in sie hinein glitt und dann...**

**Hermine schrie spitz auf als der harte Schwanz von Severus Snape in sie hinein drang, er war riesig, jedenfalls fühlte er sich so an, größer als der von Sirius und vor allem kräftiger.**

„**Das war es doch was Sie wollten, Miss Granger" lachte er heiser:  
>„Also beschweren sie sich nicht." <strong>

**Er drang noch tiefer in sie ein und bewegte sich dann nicht mehr.**

„**Und hören Sie nicht auf zu putzen" befahl er ihr, krallte sich mit seinen Fingern an ihrer Hüfte fest und stieß dann zu.  
>Hart, unerbittlich, sie stöhnte laut auf, putzte langsam dabei weiter, er stieß noch härter zu und wurde immer schneller.<strong>

**Nun drängte sie sich ihm entgegen, versuchte ihn noch mehr in sich aufzunehmen, er vögelte sie noch härter, noch schneller und stöhnte dabei leise, rhythmisch. **

**Nie würde er sich wohl die Blöße geben, laut zu stöhnen oder gar zu schreien, nein, das tat Severus Snape einfach nicht.**

**Aber vollkommen unterdrücken konnte er es auch nicht und so spürte Hermine nicht nur wegen des hervorragenden Ficks eine tiefe Befriedigung.**

**Sie würde auch dafür sorgen, dass Severus Snape keine andere Frau mehr vögeln wollte.**

**Hermine musste sich am Pult festhalten als der Professor immer schneller wurde, ihr Stöhnen wich einem durchgehenden Wimmern, jeder Stoß brachte sie immer mehr dem Höhepunkt entgegen und dann war es auch schon soweit.  
>Sie schrie laut auf, verengte sich um seinen großen Schwanz herum und zwang ihn damit förmlich zum Orgasmus.<strong>

**Aber auch diesen ließ er diszipliniert über sich ergehen, presste nur ein erleichtertes Stöhnen hervor und ließ ihn dann leise keuchend ausklingen.**

**Er war immer noch in ihr, irgendwie ein wirklich wunderbares, warmes Gefühl, dann aber zog er seinen Penis langsam raus und ließ sie los.**

**Hermine atmete tief durch, erhob sich etwas und versuchte die klitschnasse Bluse ordentlich zu platzieren. Dann drehte sie sich um, genoss den Anblick des doch etwas angestrengten Professors und verdammt, sein Schwanz war wirklich sehr groß.**

**Und auch wenn die Technik am Ende zählte, sie zeigte sich doch sehr beeindruckt.**

**Ob er noch einmal wollte?  
>Sie hätte definitiv Lust darauf ihn noch einmal zu spüren, aber diesmal vorne, ihm dabei in die Augen blickend... sie setzte sich auf den nassen Tisch und legte den Lappen zur Seite.<strong>

**Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper, er trat wieder an sie heran und berührte die Bluse an ihren Brüsten.**

**Ganz zart suchte er ihre Knospen unter dem Stoff, umkreiste diese dann sanft, es erregte sie natürlich und führte dazu, dass sie ihn fast schon herausfordernd ansah.**

„**Alles ganz nass" hauchte er mit dunkler Stimme, ein finsteres Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.**

„**Ich sollte es vielleicht besser ausziehen, sonst erkälte ich mich noch" flüsterte Hermine verheißungsvoll, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.**

„**Strafe muss sein, für die Sauerei hier, und dafür das Sie einen Lehrer verführten."  
>„Eine Erkältung ist aber so unbefriedigend" antwortete sie und leckte sich dabei über die trockenen Lippen:<br>„Wie wäre es wenn Sie mich stattdessen solange ficken, bis ich Sie anflehe aufzuhören, oder bis ich nie wieder etwas anderes spüren will als Ihren großen Schwanz in meiner heißen Enge. Wäre das nicht eine fantastische Strafe für mich, ich verzehre mich nach Ihnen, flehe Sie an mich zu vögeln und muss dann nur auf Ihre Gnade hoffen. Mmh... ich weiß, dass Sie es sich gerade vorstellen und auch wie Sie mich als nächstes ficken könnten... Professor..."**

**Er beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit schweigend, sah wie sie sich erregt auf dem Pult bewegte, die nasse Bluse sich auf den harten Brüsten spannte und trotz aller Disziplin, es ließ ihn nicht kalt.**

„**Sie sollten sich im Klaren darüber sein, Miss Granger" erklärte er dann langsam und riss die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse förmlich auf:  
>„Das ich ein solches Verhalten mir gegenüber nicht weiter dulden werde, Sie kommen die ganze nächste Woche zu mir zum Nachsitzen. Immer direkt nach dem Unterricht, bis zum Abendessen. <strong>

**Und sie werden dafür keinerlei Unterwäsche tragen, auch nicht so was hier." **

**Er packte den Verschluss ihres BHs und öffnete ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck, ihre harten Knospen sprangen ihm daraufhin fast schon entgegen und ein süffisantes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen.**

„**So ist es viel besser" stellte er fest:  
>„Für die Strafaufgabe wird die vollkommene Freiheit dieser Körperteile benötigt."<br>Noch nie zuvor hatte sie das Wort „Körperteile" so erregt, Hermine war schon wieder bereit für jegliche Art von Sex, er sollte sie endlich vögeln und nicht mehr reden... nur noch Stöhnen und sie mit seinem Schwanz zum Höhepunkt treiben.**

„**Bestrafen Sie mich jetzt, Professor" brachte sie erregt hervor, er streichelte zart mit den Daumen über ihre Knospen, zog dann etwas schmerzhaft daran und grinste nur finster.**

„**Wieso sollte ich, viel schöner ist es doch zu sehen wie du dich quälst" hauchte er und kam noch näher, beugte sich etwas vor und biss in ihre rechte Knospe, es ließ sie aufschreien... vor Schmerz und Lust zugleich.**

„**Es ist lange her, dass eine junge Frau mich so sehr wollte" flüsterte er und leckte mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Brust, hoch zum Hals:  
>„Was für ein wunderbarer Anblick. Die Erregung zerreißt dich förmlich, dein ganzer Körper wartet nur darauf endlich gevögelt zu werden. Und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein dich nicht nur gleich zu nehmen, sondern auch zukünftig, das ganze Jahr durch. Ich werde dich einfach zu mir rufen und dann hast du sofort zu mir zu kommen, egal ob du gerade Zeit dafür hast oder nicht."<br>„Und wenn ich nicht komme" hoffentlich überschnitt sich das dann nicht mit dem Sex mit Sirius, den wollte sie definitiv nicht für den mit Severus aufgeben.**

**Lieber war ihr, wenn beide Männer sie vögeln wollten, gerne auch am selben Tag.**

„**Dann wird dir die Strafe nicht gefallen, nur mir und meinem Schwanz. Aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch, an jedem Tag an dem wir Sex haben, brauchst du keine meiner Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ist am folgenden Tag ein Test, wirst du die Bestnote selbst dann bekommen, wenn du nur ein leeres Blatt abgibst."  
>„Und wenn ich statt des Testes detaillierte Angaben darüber abgebe" Hermine stöhnte laut auf als er in ihre linke Knospe biss:<br>„Wie ich von Ihnen das nächste Mal gevögelt werden will."  
>Das war es, das war die Idee! So bekam sie Remus rum!<br>Sie schrieb einfach auf, was sie von ihm wollte und zwar so gut, dass ihn allein schon das Lesen erregte und er an nichts mehr anderes dachte als sie zu ficken.**

„**Dann" hauchte der Professor und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken:  
>„Werde ich dich damit belohnen, dass wir genau das tun, ich dir jeden deiner heißen Wünsche erfülle. Aber jetzt erstmal, werde ich dich so vögeln wie ich es will!"<br>Beim letzten Wort rammte er ihr seinen harten Schwanz in die heiße Enge und drang so tief wie nur möglich in sie ein.**

**Hermine schrie laut auf und krallte sich an seiner Robe fest, etwas was er dazu nutzte noch tiefer in sie zu stoßen.**

**Und dann ging es los, er vögelte sie auf dem nassen Pult, hämmerte förmlich seinen Schwanz in sie hinein, packte ihre Hüften um sie fest an sich zu ziehen.**

„**Das haben Sie davon, Granger" donnerte er leise stöhnend:  
>„Sie haben mich herausgefordert, das ist die Strafe dafür. Ich werde Sie vögeln, wie Sie es noch nie erlebt haben und auch nicht mehr erfahren werden. Kein anderer Mann wird Sie je so befriedigen wie ich."<br>Er stieß noch härter und schneller zu, Hermine ließ sich auf den Tisch sinken und krallte sich an den Seiten fest.**

**Es war wirklich großartig, jeder Stoß, jede Bewegung, seine Worte, alles erregte sie so sehr, sie stöhnte, schrie, wimmerte... und seine Ausdauer, diese Disziplin, selbst als er scheinbar nicht mehr konnte, vögelte er sie weiter hart und schnell...**

„**Mehr" brachte sie atemlos hervor:  
>„Viel mehr."<br>„Hermine" stöhnte er und beugte sich über sie, stieß noch zweimal hart zu und zog sie dann mit sich in einen gigantischen Orgasmus hinein, einer der fast schon nicht mehr enden wollte...**

**ooooooooooooo**

„**Morgen werden Sie die leeren Phiolen polieren" Snape zeigte auf den entsprechenden Schrank und zauberte nebenbei die pinke Farbe weg. Hermines Blick fiel auf die Auswahl, einige waren so groß wie der Schwanz des Professors.**

**Und hatten auch eine ähnliche Form.**

„**Ich nehme an sie sind alle unzerbrechlich gezaubert" stellte sie fest und trocknete sich selbst mit einem weiteren Zauber, dann schlüpfte sie in Strümpfe und Schuhe.**

„**Natürlich, Stellen Sie sich darauf ein, Miss Granger" verabschiedete er sie, Hermine verließ den Klassenraum und traf dort auf Draco.**

**Mit einem frechen Grinsen und erhobenem Blick schlenderte sie triumphierend an ihm vorbei.**

**Auch dieser Teil der wirklich grandiosen Wette, würde ihr noch sehr lange viel Freude bereiten.**


	4. Lucius

Kapitel III - Lucius

„Ich muss sagen, ich habe mich in Onkel Severus getäuscht" Draco teilte mit Hermine ein paar Einkäufe aus Hogsmeade, da diese keine Zeit für einen Besuch dort hatte. Sie musste das letzte Mal „nachsitzen" und dann erstmal ein paar Hausaufgaben in den anderen Fächern nachholen.  
>Wobei sie für Sirius und Severus wirklich nichts mehr machen musste, außer mit ihnen fantastischen Sex haben, natürlich.<br>Und auch nach dem Nachsitzen würde der Professor sicher noch einige Male an sie herantreten, oder sie selbst würde ihn öfters mal besuchen.  
>„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so subtil auf blanke Hintern, nasse Blusen und willige Schülerinnen steht. Aber andererseits, er hat sich schon sehr nach der Schlacht verändert."<br>„Er ist auch nur ein Mann" kaute Hermine auf ihrem Schokofrosch herum:  
>„Du wirst mir nicht sagen, wie ich deinen Vater rum bekomme, oder?"<br>„Ich sollte es nicht tun, aber ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp, er will gerne auspacken. Ein blanker Hintern macht ihn definitiv nicht an."  
>Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, da brauchte sie tatsächlich eine andere Taktik, auch wenn es nicht bedeuten musste, dass er nicht auf willige Schülerinnen stand.<br>„Dann muss ich meine Taktik ändern" stellte sie fest:  
>„Ich kann ihn zudem auch nicht einfach im Büro besuchen, ich brauche einen Grund. Ein Gesprächsthema, erstmal."<br>„Also willst du diesmal doch mit deiner Intelligenz punkten, anstatt mit deinem Po."  
>„Du bist wirklich enttäuscht von deinem Patenonkel" schmunzelte Hermine:<br>„Ich habe es drauf angelegt, ich wette so kriege ich am Ende auch Remus rum. Für den habe ich mir schon etwas besonderes überlegt, du wirst deine Wette verlieren."  
>„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe" Draco stand auf und winkte gelassen ab:<br>„Aber versuche es, vielleicht überrascht er mich am Ende auch."  
>Der Slytherin machte sich auf den Weg in die Schule hinein, Hermine sah einige Momente nach Hogsmeade runter, dann folgte sie ihm. Aber anstatt das sie sich in die Kerker begab, wie eben dieser junge Mann, machte sie sich auf den Weg hoch zum Büro des Schulleiters.<br>Nachdenklich blieb sie davor stehen und musterte dann erstmal ihre Kleidung, da Sirius sie für den Abend zum Essen eingeladen hatte... wahrscheinlich wollte er Erdbeeren von ihrem Körper runter essen... trug sie noch eine vollständige Uniform, mit Unterwäsche, und hatte auch ihre Haare hochgesteckt.  
>Aber andererseits, wenn sie nun da rein ging und es ordentlich mit dem Direktor trieb, dann hatte sie am Ende keine Kraft mehr für Sirius.<br>Sie musste diese Sache wohl auf den nächsten Tag verschieben und dafür würde sie sich noch etwas ganz besonderes überlegen.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen, nach der Versicherung das Lucius Malfoy wirklich in seinem Büro war, stand Hermine das zweite Mal davor und trug nicht nur eine vollständige Uniform, sondern auch eine der Gryffindor-Krawatten.  
>Bluse, Rock, Krawatte, Strümpfe und Schuhe, Unterwäsche aus weißer Spitze, Sirius hätte ihr sofort alles vom Leib gerissen, Severus sich beschwert das sie mit soviel Kleidung zu ihm kam.<br>Mittlerweile hatte sie auch sein Passwort, durfte die Räume aber nicht betreten ohne das er anwesend war, den Animagus durfte sie gerne auch nackt in seinem Schlafzimmer erwarten.  
>Vorsichtig tastete sie noch einmal ihre kunstvolle Hochsteckfrisur ab, alles saß gut, so bat sie um Einlass in das Büro des Schulleiters.<br>Lucius Malfoy, nur fünf Jahre älter als Sirius oder Severus, der reichste und mächtigste Mann des ganzen magischen Englands... er hätte Zaubereiminister werden können, stattdessen aber suchte er sich diesen ruhigen Job aus und sorgte dafür das es den Schülern gut ging.  
>Bescheidenheit hatte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut, aber es schien ihm zu reichen.<br>„Miss Granger" begrüßte er sie und tatsächlich musterte er sie ausgiebig, solange bis sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss:  
>„Ich hoffe Sie sind nicht hier um sich über das Nachsitzen bei Severus zu beschweren, ich vertraue vollkommen auf sein Urteil und denke das er ganz sicher einen Grund dafür hatte."<br>„Ich bin nicht deswegen hier, ich möchte mit Ihnen über meine Zukunftspläne reden."  
>Ganz sicher, über die in der nahen Zukunft, zum Beispiel welche Techniken er im Bereich der sexuellen Aktivitäten er an ihr ausprobieren wollte.<br>Er war aber auch attraktiv, trug eine leichte Leinenhose, ein weißes Hemd und darüber eine dunkelrote Brokatweste.  
>„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie eines Tages damit zu mir kommen, setzen Sie sich" er deutete auf den leeren Stuhl am Schreibtisch, räumte seine Arbeit weg und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.<br>Sie setzte sich so hin, dass er freie Sicht auf ihre gesamte Bluse hatte, bewegte sich so sehr das sie sich über den Brüsten leicht spannte.  
>Den Trick benutzte sie einmal um Sirius während des Unterrichts heiß zu machen, und er war sofort drauf angesprungen, diverse Bewegungen konnten Männer wahnsinnig machen und auch Lucius Malfoy war nicht abgeneigt so etwas zu sehen.<br>Er holte eine Zigarre hervor und sie fing an davon zu erzählen, dass sie gerne als Lehrerin arbeiten würde, er zündete die Zigarre an und blieb mit seinem Blick auf ihren Brüsten haften.  
>Das war schon einmal ein guter Anfang, und natürlich glaubte er sie würde es nicht bemerken.<br>„Und was sagen Sie" wollte Hermine dann wissen und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück, präsentierte ihm die Objekte seiner Begierde in vollkommener Pracht, natürlich noch eingepackt, aber er durfte sie jederzeit gerne von der störenden Kleidung befreien.  
>Er zog nur an seiner Zigarre und schien ganz im Gedanken versunken zu sein, trotzdem aber glaubte sie nicht daran, dass es so einfach wie bei den anderen Beiden wurde.<br>Aber, anstatt das er sie nun wegschickte und über ihre Ausführungen nachdenken wollte, schien er eher zu überlegen, wie er diesen Anblick noch länger genießen konnte.  
>„Tee" wollte er plötzlich wissen und stand auf, wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht erst ab und servierte ihr daraufhin sehr schnell eine Tasse mit Pfefferminztee. Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Krawatte gelockert, aber nicht ausgezogen, das sollte er selbst machen... wenn er es überhaupt wollte.<br>„Danke" sie nahm einen Schluck und ließ ihn dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, er setzte sich wieder und zog erneut an seiner Zigarre.  
>„Es ist etwas warm hier drin" stellte Hermine fest und öffnete langsam zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.<br>„Ja tatsächlich" stellte er fest:  
>„Eventuell wäre ein kühles Glas Wein doch besser gewesen."<br>„Nur Wein? Ich wette Sie haben hier auch Whiskey" sie spitzte die Lippen und schob dann die Tasse zur Seite, er stand erneut auf und kehrte mit Whiskey und zwei Gläsern zurück.  
>Diesmal trat er sehr nahe an sie heran, um ihr das Glas hinzustellen und langsam zu füllen.<br>„Allein schon deswegen hätte ich Sie gerne als Lehrerin hier. Sie haben Geschmack, Miss Granger." Er kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück und sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Whiskey.  
>„Und weswegen noch" wollte sie dann wissen und öffnete einen weiteren Knopf ihrer Bluse.<br>„Die Intelligenz..." er meinte gerade definitiv nicht diese, stattdessen wohl eher ihre schlagenden Argumente unter der Krawatte.  
>Hermine nahm noch einen Schluck Whiskey, es war soweit, er wollte definitiv nicht mehr das sie ging. Stattdessen erhöhten sich gerade die Aussichten auf heißen Sex, sie lehnte sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und trank langsam von dem Whiskey.<br>„Intelligenz ist nicht alles" erklärte sie ruhig:  
>„Das habe ich besonders nach der Schlacht sehr schnell gemerkt." Aber sie würde ihr natürlich mehr bei der beruflichen Laufbahn helfen, als ihre Schönheit und Gerissenheit, die hob sie sich dann für den Spaß nebenbei auf.<br>„So ist es" er trank nun auch Whiskey:  
>„Mir scheint es immer noch sehr warm zu sein, wollen Sie nicht noch mehr Knöpfe öffnen? Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich unwohl fühlen, während wir uns unterhalten."<br>Sie wusste schon wieso es dem Schulleiter gerade sehr warm wurde, so stellte sie das Glas ab und öffnete ihre Bluse soweit, dass der BH darunter hervorblitzte.  
>Sein Blick wanderte nun genau auf die Spitze, die Krawatte ließ sie absichtlich etwas auf der Seite liegen.<br>Das war ihm eindeutig nicht genügend.  
>„Wollen Sie die Krawatte nicht ablegen" schlug er ihr vor.<br>„Ach dieses blöde Ding" klagte Hermine sofort:  
>„Eine meiner Mitschülerinnen hat mir dabei geholfen, ich kriege den Knoten wahrscheinlich nie wieder auf."<br>Nun zog er doch leicht nervös an seiner Zigarre, legte sie dann aber ab und forderte sie auf zu ihm zu kommen.  
>„Ich helfe Ihnen" bot er sich an, woraufhin sie sich besonders geschmeidig von ihrem Platz erhob und fast lautlos zu ihm ging.<br>Er stand auf und legte die Hände auf den Stoff der Krawatte, sie hatte sich extra einen komplizierten Knoten gebunden um die Story auch perfekt zu machen.  
>Natürlich erkannte er den Knoten sofort, nestelte aber sehr lange daran und berührte dabei immer wieder ihre Schultern und Brüste.<br>Diese Langsamkeit, seine warme Nähe, Hermine spürte wie es sie erregte, erst recht als er die Krawatte löste und beim Abnehmen ihre rechte Knospe berührte.  
>„Jetzt ist es doch sicher besser" erklärte er leise, legte die Krawatte auf den Schreibtisch und streichelte dann mit zwei Fingern über ihren Hals:<br>„Intelligenz ist tatsächlich nicht alles, Sie sind auch über alle Maßen hübsch, eine wahre Schönheit... makellos."  
>„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt" flüsterte sie und legte einen leicht verlegenen Blick auf, wie erwartet machte ihn das erst recht an.<br>„Ich rede nur von Tatsachen, Miss Granger" seine Finger wanderten zu ihrem Kinn, mit einem Daumen berührte er ihre roten Lippen, und ja, jede dieser Berührungen erregte sie noch mehr.  
>Ihre Brüste wurden steinhart, die Knospen pressten sich gegen den Stoff des BHs, er sah es und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.<br>„Was erregt Sie, Miss Granger" flüsterte er.  
>„Die Tatsache das ein so mächtiger Mann mir gerade sehr nahe ist" war die ebenso leise Antwort:<br>„So mächtig und so attraktiv."  
>Er lächelte etwas mehr, berührte mit der Fingerspitze ihren BH und öffnete dann selbst einen weiteren Knopf ihrer Bluse.<br>„So intelligent und so wunderschön" hauchte er gegen die Haut ihrer Wange, dann hob er die andere Hand und zog eine der Spangen aus ihrem Haar.  
>Diesmal löste sich nur eine einzige Strähne und legte sich auf ihre nackte Schulter. Das gefiel ihm und er öffnete einen weiteren Knopf ihrer Bluse.<br>„Was für eine Verschwendung wäre es doch, wenn Sie nur als Lehrerin für mich arbeiten" er öffnete den letzten Knopf und strich ihr die Bluse von den Schultern, ließ sie sanft zu Boden gleiten:  
>„Was für eine schreckliche Verschwendung..."<br>Seine Lippen erreichten ihren Mund und küssten diesen leidenschaftlich, dabei spürte sie wie erregt er schon war, das was er offen nicht zeigte, verriet seine Gier.  
>Er hielt kurz inne, nachdem er ihren Mund wieder verlassen hatte, sah ihr tief in die Augen und räumte im nächsten Moment den halben Schreibtisch leer.<br>Dann packte er sie am Po und hob sie auf den Tisch, küsste sie gierig und wanderte dabei mit den Händen unter ihren Rock.  
>Lucius Malfoy wollte sie, sofort, er riss solange an ihrem Höschen bis es nachgab und er es einfach entfernen konnte, definitiv würde sie nie wieder eines tragen.<br>Er drängte sich eng an sie, sie legte ihre Arme auf seinen Hals und krallte sich in seinem langen, blonden Haar fest.  
>Anscheinend wollte Lucius erstmal doch nicht auspacken, er öffnete seine Hose und packte sie erneut, mit einem harten Ruck drang er in sie ein.<br>Gierig stöhnte sie in den Kuss, sein Schwanz war steinhart, nicht so groß wie der von Severus, aber trotzdem füllte er sie sofort vollkommen aus.  
>„So heiß" keuchte er und wanderte mit seinen Lippen zu ihrem Hals:<br>„So eng und so heiß. Wieso habe ich dich nicht schon längst gevögelt, wieso habe ich mich bisher mit weniger zufrieden gegeben?"  
>Er fing an in sie zu stoßen, hart, schnell, und jedes mal stöhnte sie lauter.<br>Das wurde ein schneller Fick, einer wie sie ihn gerne mit Sirius veranstaltete, in irgendeinem Klassenraum oder gerade dort wo sie sich trafen. Aber sie wusste auch, Lucius Malfoy hatte definitiv noch mehr drauf, denn selbst bei einer so schnellen Nummer wusste er sofort genau wie er sie gezielt zum Höhepunkt trieb.  
>Noch ein Stoß, zwei, drei, Hermine schrie laut auf als sie zum Orgasmus kam und er ihr nur einen Moment später folgte.<br>Dabei zeigte er, dass er zwar gierig war und sie sofort wollte, trotzdem aber aus demselben Holz wie sein bester Freund geschnitzt war. Er stöhnte nicht laut auf, genoss den Höhepunkt auf eine ruhige Art und Weise, beobachtete aber auch mit einem Lächeln wie Hermine sich zitternd von dem Orgasmus erholte.  
>Sie legte sich auf den Schreibtisch, noch während sein Schwanz in ihr war, griff nach dem Glas Whiskey und trank davon.<br>Das dies natürlich nicht von Statten ging ohne das sie sich den halben Whiskey über den Hals goss, war ihr in diesem Moment egal und er beobachtete dies mit Wohlwollen.  
>Langsam löste er sich von ihr, zog seinen Schwanz heraus und beobachtete sie dann, wie sie vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, die Momente nach dem Sex genießend und sich den Whiskey von den Lippen leckend.<br>„Er ist sehr teuer" flüsterte er plötzlich und trat an ihre Seite, beugte sich über sie und leckte zart ihren Hals entlang:  
>„Davon sollte man ebenfalls nichts verschwenden."<br>„Und was ist mit der Zeit des Schulleiters" seufzte sie erregt auf, jeder seiner Berührungen ließ ihre Haut wieder kribbeln, ihren Körper zittern und beben.  
>„Es wäre Zeitverschwendung wenn ich jetzt arbeiten würde" verkündete er grinsend und packte ihre Brüste, knetete sie bis ihre Knospen wieder hart wurden. Daraufhin öffnete er ihren BH und bedeckte ihre Brüste mit zarten Bissen.<br>Sofort stöhnte sie leise auf, drängte sich ihm entgegen, er biss in ihre rechte Knospe und zog mit den Zähnen daran.  
>„Das eben, das war nur ein Vorgeschmack von dem was noch auf dich wartet" hauchte er gegen ihre linke Knospe und biss dann ebenfalls hinein, Hermine stöhnte laut auf:<br>„Steh auf!"  
>Er ließ sie los und sie setzte sich langsam, zitternd auf, er half ihr vom Schreibtisch runter. Egal was er nun vor hatte, es würde zu einem weiteren heißen Fick kommen und die Vorfreude darauf durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper, wanderte bis in ihre Mitte und ließ sie wieder feucht werden.<br>Er drängte sie zu dem nahen, roten Sofa und drückte sie darauf runter, dann nahm er die Krawatte und band ihre Hände zusammen an dem Regal darüber fest.  
>Okay, das war definitiv eine neue Erfahrung und es tat auch nicht weh, hielt sie nur so fest, dass er mit ihr alles machen konnte, was er wollte.<br>Und er wollte sich erstmal eine neue Zigarre anzünden, sie dabei beobachten wie sie an dem Regal hing und sich vor Erregung wand.  
>„Mmh" grinste er unheilvoll:<br>„Was für ein angenehmer Anblick, die wunderschöne und intelligente Miss Granger mir ausgeliefert und doch erregt. Was willst du?"  
>„Mehr von dem, was ich eben erleben durfte" erklärte sie mit heiserer Stimme:<br>„Mehr von Lucius Malfoy. Ich will das Sie mich vögeln, richtig hart ficken, nehmen Sie sich alles von mir was Sie wollen."  
>Er grinste, trat an sie heran und packte ihre Brüste, knetete diese während er die Schülerin heiß küsste.<br>„Das werde ich tun" stöhnte er gierig gegen ihre Lippen:  
>„Ich werde mir das nehmen was ich will, dich, immer und immer wieder. Ich werde die schöne und intelligente Hermine ficken, nicht nur einmal oder zweimal, sondern immer wieder. Morgen, Übermorgen und den Rest des Jahres durch... und danach ebenso. Du gehörst mir, jetzt und in Zukunft."<br>Hermine stöhnte leise auf, seine Worte erregten sie und dazu kam die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich darauf freute, trotz der Tatsache das sie mittlerweile schon täglich Sex hatte.  
>Sie war süchtig danach, ihr Körper verlangte den wilden Sex mit Sirius, den großen Schwanz von Severus und die Macht von Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte die vollkommene Macht über sie, und das nicht nur er, sondern auch die anderen beiden Männer.<br>Sie gehörte den Dreien vollkommen.  
>„Tatsächlich" brachte sie gierig stöhnend hervor und drängte sich ihm verlangend entgegen:<br>„Ich muss sehr viel für die Schule tun, lernen und Hausaufgaben machen, da bleibt nicht oft Zeit für solche Aktivitäten."  
>Sie ließ ein freches Grinsen aufblitzen, davon einmal abgesehen musste sie sich auch zukünftig auf Remus konzentrieren, doch davon durfte er definitiv nichts erfahren.<br>„Du bist nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch gerissen, und ich will dich so oft wie nur möglich genießen. Von Heute an musst du dich nicht mehr darum kümmern, dass du eine gute Note bekommst, du wirst deinen Abschluss mit mehreren Auszeichnungen machen. Und jetzt kommen wir zu den Dingen die wir noch klären müssen."  
>Er packte sie wieder am Po, krallte sich förmlich daran fest und hob sie leicht hoch. Dabei keuchte er erregt gegen ihren Hals, sie spürte wie sein Herz wie wild schlug und ein Blick nach Unten sagte ihr, er würde sie jeden Moment ficken.<br>Er hob sie noch etwas höher und stieß dann sofort tief in sie hinein.  
>Sie schrie auf, zog vor Erregung an ihrer Fessel und drängte sich willig seinem Schwanz entgegen.<br>„Fick mich hart" stöhnte sie fordernd und er fing an hart und schnell in sie zu stoßen, immer stärker rammte er seinen Schwanz in sie, Hermine schrie vor Lust und Schmerz gleichermaßen.  
>„Wir Beide werden noch sehr viel Spaß haben" presste er stöhnend hervor und drang mit zwei Fingern hinten in sie ein:<br>„Ich werde dich gnadenlos ficken, jeden verdammten Tag, ich werde dich nehmen wann und wo ich will. Du gehörst mir, dein Körper..."  
>Bei jedem Wort stieß er härter und schneller in sie, Hermine schrie, immer lauter, verlangte aber trotzdem noch nach mehr und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.<br>„Das hier ist nur der Anfang" brachte Lucius hervor und beim letzten Stoß trieb er sie in den heißesten Orgasmus ihres Lebens hinein, folgte ihr mit einem lauten Stöhnen:  
>„Das hier... ist nur der Anfang von dem was dich noch erwarten wird."<p>

ooooooo

„Es ist fast schon schade, dass du dich wieder anziehen musst" Lucius legte seine Hände, von Hinten, auf ihre Brüste und massierte diese zart:  
>„Ich spüre das du noch lange nicht genug hast."<br>„Ich muss Morgen früh raus und du noch arbeiten" schnurrte sie, versuchte die aufkommende Erregung zu unterdrücken, sie war auch schrecklich erschöpft.  
>Der Schulleiter hatte sie nicht nur zweimal zum Orgasmus gefickt, sondern ganze fünf mal und es war jedes mal noch besser als zuvor gewesen.<br>„Komm nach dem Unterricht zu mir, ich sage Severus er soll dich nicht mehr zum Nachsitzen verdonnern, das ist doch nur Verschwendung deiner Zeit, welche du viel besser bei mir verbringen könntest."  
>„Ich werde einfach nichts mehr böses anstellen" kicherte sie und gab sich für einen Moment den gierigen Küssen des Malfoys hin:<br>„Morgen, versprochen..."  
>Sie löste sich von ihm und verließ eilig das Büro, vor dem Draco stand und wartete.<br>„Womit hast du ihn rum gekriegt" wollte der neugierig wissen.  
>„Er durfte das Geschenk auspacken" grinste Hermine triumphierend:<br>„Und er kam nur bis zur Schleife."


	5. Remus

**Kapitel IV - Remus**

„**Die Idee kam mir bei Severus" Hermine hielt Draco ein sehr ausführliches Schreiben hin:  
>„Wir schreiben gleich einen Test in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, statt meiner Arbeit, werde ich das hier abgeben."<br>Draco nahm das Papier und überflog es, bekam dabei immer größere Augen.**

„**...Deinen großen Schwanz in meine heiße, enge Mitte aufnehmen und... wenn ich nicht so diszipliniert wäre, würde ich mit dir sofort in der nächsten Besenkammer verschwinden. Damit kriegst du ihn definitiv rum und gewinnst auch die Wette, ich bin nicht begeistert."**

„**Du wirst trotzdem nichts verlieren. Ich habe schon damit gerechnet diese Wette zu gewinnen und meine Eltern angeschrieben, du weißt schon, die Muggel. Sie wissen natürlich über all das hier einigermaßen Bescheid und haben zugesagt dich nach dem Schuljahr für vier Wochen aufzunehmen. Du wohnst bei ihnen und bekommst einen Intensivkurs in Muggel-Leben, wenn du dich gut anstellst kannst du danach auch allein dein Jahr in der „anderen" Welt schaffen."  
>„Das klingt sehr gut, aber noch hast du auch deine Wette nicht gewonnen. Wenn Lupin doch zu moralisch ist, werden wir eine sehr lange, gemeinsame Zeit haben."<br>„Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe mit diesem „Aufsatz" gegeben, sogar das Versprechen, dass ich ihm seinen Schwanz lecke, steht drin. Wenn er davon nicht scharf auf mich wird, dann braucht er einen Heiler und ich lasse mich von meinen anderen drei Männern trösten."**

„**Du bist ja sehr von dir überzeugt... andererseits, du hast eine dauerhafte Affäre mit Sirius Black, Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy, das kann ein Selbstbewusstsein schon ordentlich steigern."  
>„So ist es. Besonders wenn man vorher nur Sex mit Ron Weasley hatte."<br>Draco erschrak förmlich und streckte dann angewidert die Zunge raus:  
>„Wie hast du das ausgehalten?"<br>„Mit viel Geduld und einem Muggelgerät, welches sich Vibrator nennt."**

„**Und das mir deine Eltern natürlich nicht zeigen werden."  
>„Definitiv nicht, aber wenn du so etwas sehen willst, es gibt Einrichtungen namens „Sex-Shop" da kannst du reingehen und es dir ansehen. Und ich sehe mir jetzt an wie Remus Lupin zu meiner vierten Affäre wird."<br>Sie nahm das Papier wieder an sich und lief damit zum Unterricht für Verteidigung. Eigentlich war ihr Plan vollkommen sicher, die einzigen Probleme bestanden darin das Papier so abzugeben, dass er es erstmal für den Test hielt und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass Remus immer schon im Unterricht anfing alles zu korrigieren.**

**Die Schüler wurden alle zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten fertig, er nutzte deswegen die Zeit um schon einmal die ganz Schnellen zu korrigieren... Hermine durfte ihren „Test" nicht als Erste abgeben und am Besten dann wenn er sich schon an die Arbeit gemacht hatte.**

**Und in der Zwischenzeit sollte sie unbedingt so tun als würde sie ebenfalls an dem Test schreiben... zum Glück musste sie das nicht mehr wirklich, ihr Leben lang hatte sie sich abgerackert und nur ihre Intelligenz genutzt, dieses letzte Jahr genoss sie lieber in vollen Zügen und bekam den guten Abschluss von ganz alleine.**

**Bevor sie den Klassenraum betrat, richtete sie noch einmal kurz ihre Bluse und setzte sich dann schnell an ihren Platz. Es dauerte nicht lange, da füllten sich die Ränge mit ihren Mitschülern und auch Draco setzte sich zu seinen Slytherins.**

**Er sah nicht wirklich aus als wolle er an diesem Tag einen Test schreiben, eher interessierte er sich für Hermines Plan und beobachtete Remus ganz genau.**

**Der bekam auch schon zehn Minuten nach Beginn der Stunde den ersten Test zurück, dann einen zweiten, den dritten, Hermine stand auf und legte ihr Schreiben auf den Haufen, ein weiterer Schüler legte seinen Test darüber und sie setzte sich wieder hin.**

**Nun musste sie nur noch warten und hoffen das ihre Ausführungen den Werwolf ordentlich aus der Bahn warfen.**

**Natürlich war sie aufgeregt, sie hatte nur diesen einen Versuch und wenn er sie direkt, zusammen mit dem Aufsatz, zu Lucius brachte, um sich zu beschweren, dann gab es vielleicht doppelt Ärger.**

**Alle drei Männer glaubten ja, sie hätten Hermine für sich ganz alleine und bisher ging das auch gut. **

**Nur wie lange noch?  
>Was war wenn die Drei von einander erfuhren?<br>Ach, selbst wenn das passierte, sie würde aus der Sache schon gut rauskommen und mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, dass sie jeden Mann haben konnte.**

**Andererseits schätzte sie die Drei schon sehr und kaum ein anderer Mann konnte es mit deren Qualitäten aufnehmen. Sie ließen sich ja auch immer etwas neues einfallen um ihre willige Schülerin glücklich zu machen, Lucius hatte zudem angefangen ihr kleine, teure Geschenke zukommen zu lassen.**

**Für ihn war sie wohl so etwas wie eine Mätresse, und die musste bei Laune gehalten werden.**

**Natürlich war das nicht notwendig, der Schulleiter hielt sie auch sehr gut mit Sex bei Laune, aber sie beschwerte sich auch nicht und nahm die Geschenke sehr gerne an.**

**Tatsächlich gewann Hermine bei dieser Wette nur... Remus nahm ihren Aufsatz und fing an ihn zu lesen, in der Magengegend der jungen Frau zog es sich gefährlich zusammen.**

**Nun kam es drauf an, entweder er wurde wütend oder... Remus las immer weiter und weiter, seine Augen weiteten sich, die Lippen presste er zusammen, aber er wollte definitiv nicht aufhören weiterzulesen.**

**Langsam wurde er auch rot unter seinem Drei-Tage-Bart, dann strich er sich durch das Haar, las aber trotzdem weiter.**

**Schade das er saß, Hermine hätte gerade gerne mehr von ihm gesehen, hoffte aber auch das es nicht so schlimm wurde, dass Remus nicht mehr aufstehen konnte.**

**Der Werwolf las immer noch, konnte er sich etwa nicht mehr davon lösen? Doch, mit hochrotem Kopf faltete er das Papier zusammen und steckte es sich in die Westentasche, für später vielleicht?  
>Hermine triumphierte innerlich, dann aber trafen sie finstere Blicke aus goldenen Augen heraus, Remus zeigte auf sie und dann auf sein kleines Büro, ganz klar aber wollte er sie nicht während der Unterrichtsstunde dort vögeln.<strong>

**Wahrscheinlicher war nun eine Standpauke, sie triumphierte nicht mehr als sie ihm in den Raum folgte und er etwas sehr laut die Tür hinter ihr schloss.**

„**Was soll das" fauchte er sie an, ihr Blick aber wanderte über seinen Körper, eindeutige Erregung und so wütend klang er gar nicht.**

**Unschuldig wirkend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und warf ihm ihren süßesten Blick zu.**

„**Ich glaube, diese Frage muss ich dir nicht beantworten" schnurrte sie und er strich sich erneut durch die Haare.**

„**Du... Hermine, verdammt..." weiter kam er nicht, sie hatte beschlossen ihm einen kleinen Vorgeschmack zu geben, packte sein Hemd und zog ihn ruckartig an sich heran, küsste ihn gierig.**

**Dabei landeten auch seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten und natürlich erwiderte er den Kuss mit all seiner heißen Erregung, fing an über ihre Knospen zu streicheln.**

„**Wir dürfen das nicht" keuchte er gegen ihre Lippen, das waren nicht die Worte, die Hermine von ihm hören wollte und tatsächlich war er nicht so einfach zu knacken wie die anderen Drei.**

„**Egal" stöhnte sie leise und demonstrativ, drängte sich seinen Händen entgegen und küsste ihn weiter leidenschaftlich:  
>„Ich will das du mich vögelst... und du willst es doch auch."<br>Sie legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern, er massierte ihre Brüste fordernder bis... ihm einfiel, dass sie nur durch eine dünne Wand von dem Klassenraum getrennt waren und darin etliche Schüler warteten.**

**Etwas unwillig nahm er die Hände weg und zog sich zurück, konnte es aber nicht lassen Hermine dabei zu beobachten wie sie sich vor Erregung wand, ihre harten Knospen sich durch BH und Bluse drückten...**

„**Es geht nicht, du bist meine Schülerin" bestimmte er und erntete Hermines gefährlichen Schlafzimmerblick dafür, der machte sogar Severus Snape schwach, Remus warf er jedenfalls schon mal ordentlich aus der Bahn.**

„**Wir reden nach dem Unterricht darüber" bestimmte er und zeigte auf die Tür.**

„**Ich nehme an, ich habe die beste Note für meinen Test bekommen" schnurrte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Klasse, hörte aber noch ein gemurmeltes „Ja" hinter sich.**

**Was hatte sie nach Verteidigung?  
>Wahrsagen.<strong>

**Sie nutzte diese Stunde meist um Schlaf nachzuholen, den sie in der Nacht nicht hatte weil einer ihrer Männer sie mal wieder nicht gehen lassen wollte. Oft war dies bei Severus der Fall, der sowieso wenig Schlaf brauchte und dies auch von Hermine derweil verlangte. Dann vögelte er sie durch seine Privaträume und am Ende landeten sie in seinem Bett, schliefen drei Stunden und er weckte sie indem er sie ordentlich vögelte.**

**Merkwürdigerweise machte er das aber auch wirklich nur, wenn sie am nächsten Tag Wahrsagen hatte, als würde er wissen wo sie die restlichen Stunden Schlaf nachholte.**

**Letzte Nacht aber war sie bei Sirius gewesen und der brauchte mindestens acht Stunden Schlaf um am Morgen arbeiten zu können.**

**Also konnte sie sich auch intensiv um Remus kümmern, der immer noch einen roten Kopf hatte, und sich bei Wahrsagen entschuldigen lassen... wenn der Lehrer ihre Abwesenheit überhaupt bemerkte.**

**Remus sah zu ihr, gleichzeitig zwickte sie etwas in der Brusttasche ihrer Bluse, so griff sie dort hinein und strich sich dabei zart über die Knospe, holte dann einen Zettel hervor und las ihn kurz.**

**Severus nutzte den Zauber um ihr Nachrichten zu übermitteln, meist ging es darum wann er sie wo treffen wollte und was er dort mit ihr dann machte.**

**In diesem Fall handelte es sich über eine detaillierte Angabe darüber wie er ihr seinen Schwanz in die heiße Mitte rammte, während sie an einem seiner großen Kessel gefesselt war.**

**Definitiv etwas was man ausprobieren sollte, am Abend... wenn sie Remus rum bekam, würde diese Sache vielleicht länger dauern, immerhin war er ein Werwolf und damit ausdauernder.**

**Jedenfalls hatte sie das so gehört.**

**Andererseits sollte man dem Professor auch nicht absagen, er wurde sonst etwas ungehalten und holte einen persönlich zum Sex ab, oder war drei Tage lang beleidigt.**

**Also gut, sie musste Remus in seine Schranken weisen, mehr als zweimal durfte er sie nicht vögeln... ansonsten stand vielleicht Severus noch auf der Matte und erwischte „seine" Hermine beim Sex mit einem Anderen.**

**Hatte sie sich zu viel aufgehalst?**

**Sie musste ja schon den Sex vor planen, damit sich nichts überschnitt.**

**Andererseits aber war sie definitiv immer bereit für eine heiße Nummer, diese verdammten Kerle hatten sie sexsüchtig gemacht und auch in diesem Moment wäre sie lieber gut durchgevögelt, als wartend auf das Ende der Stunde.**

**Severus erwartete keine Antwort von ihr, er hatte Uhrzeit und Ort auf den Zettel geschrieben und war sich vollkommen sicher, dass sie auch auftauchen würde.**

**Fragte sich nur seit wann der Zaubertränkemeister auf solche Fesselspielchen stand, eigentlich war das ja eher was für Lucius, aber sie waren sich ja auch wirklich sehr ähnlich.**

**Die Stunde vorbei, alle Schüler standen auf und verließen eilig die Klasse, Hermine blieb sitzen und vernichtete den Zettel schnell mit einem Zauber.**

**Remus blieb ebenfalls sitzen, eine Minute, zwei... dann zauberte er die Tür zu und stand auf.**

„**Und, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen" wollte er wissen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Lehrerpult. Eine abwehrende Haltung, keine die sagte: „Komm her und ich ficke dich durch den Klassenraum."**

„**Ich glaube meine Verteidigung habe ich schon ausführlich beschrieben" sie deutete kurz auf seine Westentasche und lehnte sich dann zurück. Zwar glaubte sie nicht, dass er auf eine gespannte Bluse und deutlich sichtbare Erregung ansprang, aber versuchen konnte sie es ja mal.**

„**Das war keine Verteidigung, das war ein Angebot. Eines das ich nicht von dir erwartet hätte" motzte der Werwolf leicht ungehalten:  
>„Wie kommst du auf solche Ideen?"<br>„Ich bin scharf auf dich" verkündete sie daraufhin und er zuckte fast erschrocken zusammen:  
>„Was hast du denn sonst geglaubt?"<br>„Mutprobe?"  
>„Aus dem Alter bin ich definitiv raus."<br>„Gezwungen?"  
>„Glaubst du nicht, ich könnte mich gegen jede Art von Zwang wehren. Ich heiße nicht Ginny oder Pansy, das ich gerne Sex mit dir hätte, bedeutet nicht ich habe meine Intelligenz verloren. Wirf mir so etwas nicht vor."<br>„Aber... du bist immer noch meine Schülerin."  
>„Ich bin achtzehn und von mir wird es definitiv keiner erfahren."<strong>

**Wenn Remus so weitermachte, gab sie am Ende noch auf und begab sich lieber in die Arme einer ihrer anderen Männer. Aber dann verlor sie die Wette, denn noch einmal bekam sie den Lehrer nicht so weit, und ein Jahr mit Draco in der Muggelwelt erschien ihr immer schlimmer. **

**Besonders weil es dort keinen heißen Sex für sie gab, der junge Malfoy war einfach nicht ihr Typ, da bevorzugte sie wirklich dessen Vater.**

**Also musste sie unbedingt gewinnen, damit sie gleich in Hogwarts bleiben konnte und auch zukünftig gut durchgevögelt war.**

„**Weißt du" sie stand langsam auf und trat an ihn heran, löste seine abwehrende Haltung und legte seine Hände auf ihre Brüste:  
>„Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach da weitermachen wo wir eben aufgehört haben. Ersatzweise könnten wir auch einige Stellungen von meiner „Wunschliste" ausprobieren." Sie tippte gegen seine Westentasche und sah sofort in seinen Augen wie er sich da einiges zu vorstellte, und im nächsten Moment wieder rote Wangen bekam.<strong>

**Aber er nahm auch die Hände nicht weg.  
>„Hermine", sein Blick wanderte dorthin wo seine Hände waren, ihre Brüste wurden immer härter und drängten sich ihm förmlich entgegen und auch das Kribbeln erfasste wieder ihren ganzen Körper.<strong>

**Diese großen, warmen Hände...**

„**Ja" schnurrte sie und zwinkerte ihm verführerisch zu. Dann löste sie sich aber von ihm, ging hinter ihm um das Pult herum und zog unterwegs die Schuhe aus, setzte sich dann frech auf den Tisch.**

**Er folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken, dann ging er ebenfalls um das Pult herum und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.**

**Ein wenig frech war der Werwolf dann doch auch, denn so konnte er ihr direkt auf den Rock sehen und wenn er es wollte, dann auch darunter.**

„**Ich hoffe du denkst darüber nach, wie du mich gleich um den Verstand fickst" überlegte Hermine amüsiert, als Remus nichts mehr tat, selbst dann nicht als sie ihre Füße auf seinem Schoß platzierte.**

„**Ich überlege wie ich dich von dieser dummen Idee abbringe" war die trockene Antwort, woraufhin sie den Rock ein wenig hochschob und damit seine Blicke auf ihre Oberschenkel lenkte.**

„**Mir wäre es aber definitiv lieber, wenn du die Chance nutzt und eine willige Schülerin dazu bringst deinen Namen zu schreien" hauchte die junge Frau, brachte Remus damit mindestens dazu sich ihr zuzuwenden und die Hände neben ihrem Po auf den Tisch zu legen.**

„**Hast du nicht Unterricht" wollte er leise wissen und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Oberschenkel.  
>„Wahrsagen" flüsterte sie und genoss die aufkommende Gänsehaut:<br>„Und selbst wenn es etwas anderes gäbe, nichts wäre mir in diesem Moment wichtiger als hier zu sein."  
>„Du könntest es noch rechtzeitig schaffen" er küsste sie auf das andere Bein und sein stoppeliger Bart kitzelte sie zusätzlich, ein Gefühl welches sie bis in ihre Mitte traf.<strong>

„**Ich könnte auch einfach hier bleiben" seufzte sie glücklich, während er mit seinen Küssen ihre Haut bedeckte:  
>„Davon hättest du dann auch mehr... glaub mir."<strong>

„**Mmh" war seine einzige Antwort dazu, seine Hände legten sich nun auf die Seiten ihres Pos und glitten dort unter den Rock:  
>„Und wenn ich jetzt Unterricht hätte." Natürlich war dies nicht der Fall, sonst würde er nicht so ruhig bleiben.<strong>

„**Dann könnten wir in dein Büro wechseln und den Raum mit einem Schallschutzzauber belegen" entglitt mit einem leisen Stöhnen ihren Lippen:  
>„Allein die Vorstellung wie du mich dort fickst, während vor der Tür die Schüler warten."<br>„Ich dürfte sie nicht zu lange warten lassen und du bist zu verführerisch für einen schnellen Sex zwischen zwei Stunden."  
>Seine Küsse wanderten weiter ihrem Rock entgegen, seine Finger suchten nach ihrem Höschen.<strong>

**Aber sie trug keines, das hatte sie sich ziemlich schnell abgewöhnt und seinem leisen Knurren entnahm sie, dass er diesen Umstand sehr gut fand.**

**Seine Küsse wurden fordernder, er fing an ihre Haut auch mit kleinen Bissen zu bearbeiten, hinterließ kleine rote Stellen auf ihren Beinen.**

„**Nur vögeln, nicht auffressen" keuchte sie leise auf.**

„**Es ist nicht Vollmond" war die erregte Antwort und seine Hände wanderten über ihre Beine, seine Küsse bis zum Rocksaum.**

**Das musste sie sich merken, kurz vor Vollmond kein Sex mit Remus Lupin, aber so etwas hätte sie sich auch denken können.**

**Ganz zart glitt er mit seinen Händen wieder unter ihren Rock, berührte dort die Haut, wanderte nach Hinten und öffnete dort den Knopf.**

**Hermine schnappte sofort erregt nach Luft, er wollte ihr tatsächlich den Rock ausziehen, ihre anderen drei Männer vögelten sie doch am Liebsten wenn sie noch mindestens ihre Bluse trug, ein Kleidungsstück musste sogar bleiben wenn sie sich mit Severus im Bett vergnügte.**

**Remus wollte sie wohl nackt haben.**

**Er zupfte an ihrem Rock, dann ertönte ein lautes reißendes Geräusch, dieses Kleidungsstück war eindeutig hinüber.**

„**Kenne einen Zauber" leckte der Werwolf über ihre Haut, etwas was sie tatsächlich beruhigte, denn ohne Klamotten war es etwas kühl in den Gängen von Hogwarts... und auch riskant.**

**Der Rock wurde abgenommen und zur Seite gelegt, dann packte er sie und zog sie näher an sich heran, seine Lippen wanderten langsam ihrem Ziel entgegen.**

**Hermine atmete nun schwerer, ihr Herz schlug wie wild, um Halt zu finden packte sie in sein wirres Haar und stöhnte laut auf als seine Zunge ihre Mitte berührte.**

**Erregt drängte sie sich ihm entgegen und er drang in sie ein, berührte sie mit der Zunge an Stellen die sie spitz aufschreien ließen.**

**Galt das schon als Sex?  
>Wenn ja, durfte er gerne ewig so weitermachen.<strong>

„**Remus" stöhnte sie, das hatte noch kein Mann für sie getan und es war großartig:  
>„Oh bei Merlin...!"<br>Seine Zunge stieß tiefer in sie hinein, schnell, flink und genau wissend womit er sie noch mehr erregen konnte. Dazu stöhnte er gierig, sein heißer Atem berührte ihre Haut, seine Hände packten ihren Po und massierten diesen.**

**Ihr Atem ging immer schneller, sie krallte sich immer mehr in seinem Haar fest, und jede Bewegung seiner Zunge trieb sie gnadenlos dem Orgasmus entgegen.**

„**Remus" brachte sie atemlos hervor, dann, mit einem lauten Schrei, seinem Namen auf ihren Lippen, erlebte sie einen herrlichen Höhepunkt.**

**Ihr Körper bebte, seine Zunge blieb aber in ihr und zog sich dann nur langsam zurück, keuchend rang sie nach Luft und ließ ihn los.**

„**Oh Gott" brachte sie hervor, während er zart über ihre Oberschenkel leckte, dabei bemerkte sie ein freches Grinsen, welches sich auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte:  
>„Du... also wenn das deine Art ist mich ärgern zu wollen, dann habe ich definitiv nichts dagegen."<br>„Das war eine Belohnung" hauchte er grinsend und stand dann auf, küsste sie heiß:  
>„Für deinen hervorragenden Test."<br>„Bedeutet das" stöhnte sie gegen seine Lippen:  
>„Immer wenn ich so etwas bei dir abgebe, werde ich gleichwertig belohnt?"<br>Er schwieg einen Moment, küsste dabei ihren Hals entlang und fing an ihre Bluse zu öffnen.  
>„Ja" antwortete er dann und biss ihr zart in den Hals, erregte sie damit von Neuem und erntete ein gieriges Stöhnen dafür. Er öffnete ihre Bluse vollständig und streifte sie ab, übrig blieben nun nur der BH und die Strümpfe.<strong>

„**Ein BH, aber kein Höschen" stellte der Werwolf fest und leckte entlang der Spitze.**

„**Praktisch" keuchte Hermine und drängte sich ihm willig entgegen:  
>„Ich denke nur praktisch."<strong>

„**Dafür sollte ich dir noch eine gute Note extra geben" knurrte es von ihren Brüsten her und dann öffnete er tatsächlich mit den Zähnen den BH, er hatte wohl Übung darin.**

„**Viel lieber wäre es mir..." stöhnte sie und er nahm eine ihrer Knospen mit seinen Lippen auf, der BH folgte der Bluse:  
>„...Wenn du mich anders belohnst."<br>„Was hast du dir denn da so vorgestellt" hauchte er und biss sie zart, Hermine schrie leise, spitz, auf.**

„**Ich... oh Gott... ich..." stotterte sie, als er sich der anderen Knospe widmete und förmlich daran saugte, noch nie hatte sie so etwas erregendes erlebt. Und allein mit welcher Präzision er sie verwöhnte, es war ihm wirklich wichtig und er wollte dabei auch keinerlei Fehler begehen.**

„**Sprachlos" hauchte er:  
>„Eben wolltest du noch, dass ich dich in jeder möglichen Stellung ficke, dir meinen harten, großen Schwanz in den Hintern ramme und dich so zum Schreien bringe, dass wir einen Schallschutzzauber benutzen müssen."<br>Verdammt, hatte er den Aufsatz auswendig gelernt?**

**Hermine wimmerte nur als Antwort, er biss auch in die zweite Knospe und leckte frech darüber.**

„**Ich werde sicher nicht deine niederen Bedürfnisse befriedigen und wenn ich hier mit dir fertig bin, wirst du das auch nicht mehr wollen" er kam wieder hoch und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, sie erwiderte gieriger, verlangender:  
>„Ich will das du dich vor Erregung windest, dich nach mir verzehrst und dann am Ende nur noch von mir träumst" flüsterte er und wanderte mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken, langsam nach Unten, ihrem Po entgegen:<br>„Von dem Sex mit mir, wie ich nicht nur deine niederen Bedürfnisse befriedige."**

**Er hob sie leicht hoch, packte ihren Po fest und zog sie dann auf seinen Schoß, mit auf den Stuhl runter. Nun saß sie auf der deutlichen Beule, allein das zeigte ihr wie groß sein Schwanz sein musste.**

**Er stöhnte leise, als er sie auf sich spürte, ließ es sich aber trotzdem nicht nehmen ihren Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken.**

„**Mmh" stöhnte sie und bewegte sich leicht auf seinem Schoß, rieb sich an seiner Hose und erhielt auch die gewünschte Reaktion von ihm. Seine Hände packten erneut ihren Po, massierten diesen fest und die Finger bewegten sich nah dem hinteren Eingang.**

„**Ich brauche dich" stöhnte sie, als Remus sie erneut küsste:  
>„Ich will dich so tief in mir spüren, wie es nur geht, so tief und heiß..." Er drang mit einem Finger hinten in sie ein, schien dann einen Moment zu zögern und nahm einen zweiten dazu.<strong>

„**Und das obwohl ich nicht der Einzige bin" stöhnte er leise, erntete einen fragenden Blick dafür:  
>„Hier hat sich doch schon jemand zu schaffen gemacht." Er kniff ihr in den Po und stieß gleichzeitig mit den Fingern hinein.<strong>

**Sie schwieg und wurde rot, keiner der anderen Drei hatte es gemerkt, oder etwas dazu gesagt, der viele Sex weitete sie wohl etwas.**

„**Ich will es nicht wissen" stöhnte er gierig:  
>„Denn wenn ich nicht der Einzige für dich bin, musst du auch nicht die Einzige für mich sein."<strong>

**Er lachte dreckig und nahm einen dritten Finger dazu.**

**Definitiv hatte sie ihn unterschätzt, weder Sirius, noch Severus, oder Lucius, hatten noch etwas nebenbei laufen. Und es war ihr plötzlich wirklich egal mit wem es Remus, oder die anderen, noch trieben, Hauptsache sie wurde weiter regelmäßig befriedigt.**

**Andererseits war es auch sehr angenehm zu wissen, dass mindestens drei Männer sich nur auf sie konzentrierten.**

**Remus biss in ihre rechte Knospe und riss sie so aus den Gedanken, sie stöhnte und wollte endlich mehr, bewegte sich aufreizend auf seinem Schoß und nahm die Finger tiefer in sich auf.**

„**Willst du..." keuchte sie:  
>„Mich schon wieder zum Orgasmus bringen... ohne selbst Spaß zu haben."<br>„Oh ich habe sehr viel Spaß" stöhnte er ihr entgegen:  
>„Allein der Gedanke daran wie du auf meinem Schoß kommen könntest, der Orgasmus deinen Körper zum Beben bringt und du meinen Namen stöhnst. Aber das müssen wir wohl verschieben, auf einen anderen Tag, vielleicht auf einen anderen Ort."<br>Er nahm die Finger heraus und streichelte zart über ihren Po, dann öffnete er seine Hose und hob sie leicht hoch.**

„**Oh bei Merlin, Hermine" stöhnte er gierig und küsste sie leidenschaftlich:  
>„Du weißt gar nicht was dich jetzt erwartet und ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten dich schreien zu hören." Ganz langsam ließ er sie zurück auf seinen Schoß sinken, sein Schwanz berührte sie und drang dann in sie hinein, Hermine stöhnte laut auf, schrie fast.<strong>

**Er war so groß, so verdammt groß und hart, so heiß...**

**Hermine hielt die Luft an und ließ sich dann vollständig auf ihn sinken, was für ein göttliches Gefühl und Remus grinste nur... er grinste einfach nur und war sich seiner Qualitäten vollkommen bewusst.**

„**Öffne die Schublade hinter dir" forderte er sie auf, zögernd machte sie dies und fand darin als einziges ein Objekt aus Metall.**

**Das wurde eigentlich im Verwandlungsunterricht benutzt, dafür Metall in Watte zu verwandeln, oder ähnliches.**

„**Hol es heraus" forderte er sie auf und sie ahnte gutes, denn das Metall war so groß und geformt wie eine von Snapes Phiolen, oder eben ein Schwanz.**

**Wieso hatte Remus so etwas in seiner Schublade?  
>Im Klassenraum?<br>Er nahm ihr das Metall ab, so glatt und kühl, damit berührte er die Haut an ihrem Po und... Hermine stöhnte laut auf als er das Metall in ihren hinteren Eingang einführte.**

**Anders herum hatte sie es schon bei Severus erlebt, vorne eine Phiole, hinten sein Schwanz, Remus kannte ebenso wenig Gnade, schob das Ding bis zum Anschlag in ihren Po.**

„**Du bist dir natürlich im Klaren darüber" grinste er frech:  
>„Dass ich gleichzeitig mit dir kommen möchte, es wäre deswegen von Vorteil wenn du dich entsprechend beherrschst."<strong>

**Er packte das Metall, zog es zur Hälfte wieder heraus und stieß es dann wieder in sie, gleichzeitig musste sie sich auf ihm bewegen, hoch und runter, sein Schwanz schien dabei sogar noch härter zu werden.**

„**Oh mmh, ja" stöhnte er:  
>„Genau so habe ich mir das gedacht." Er stieß mit einer Hand zu, mit der anderen packte er eine ihrer Brüste und knetete sie unerbittlich, sie bewegte sich immer härter und schneller auf ihm, stöhnte lauter und atemloser.<strong>

„**Remus" brachte sie hervor, das war so verdammt heiß, so unsagbar gut, es war als würden zwei Männer sie gnadenlos ficken.**

**Sie bewegte sich schneller, nun stieß er im gleichen Rhythmus hinten zu, sie schrie nur noch, wimmerte und klammerte sich an ihm fest.**

**Und dann hielt er plötzlich inne, seine freie Hand packte ihre Hüfte um sie aufzuhalten, das Metall stieß nicht mehr zu, er lächelte leicht... dann stieß er noch einmal zu und sie bewegte sich noch einmal... dann kam sie schreiend zum Orgasmus und er folgte ihr nur einen Moment später.**

**Was für ein Sex, was für ein verdammt heißer Sex!  
>Sie keuchte, ließ sich einfach auf ihn sinken und berührte mit bebenden Lippen seinen Hals.<strong>

„**Das sollten wir wiederholen" bestimmte er:  
>„Und zwar sehr oft, oder was sagst du?"<br>„Wir haben sowieso noch einiges abzuarbeiten" war ihre einzige Antwort und ließ sich dann leidenschaftlich küssen.**

**ooooooooo**

„**Hier dein Rock" Remus hatte das Kleidungsstück repariert und sie konnte es anziehen, dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und verlangte noch einen Kuss von ihrem vierten Liebhaber:  
>„Du bist so heiß, Hermine. Weißt du das?"<br>„Ja" hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen und er zog sie enger an sich heran:  
>„Du aber ebenso. Du könntest jede Schülerin haben, die du willst."<br>„Ich weiß" er grinste leicht und ließ sie dann los, leicht verwirrt verließ sie den Klassenraum und dann... kam die Erkenntnis.**

**Das Metall in seiner Schublade, die Tatsache das er sich zwar zierte, ihr aber auch keinerlei Probleme machte.**

**Er trieb es auch mit anderen Schülerinnen!  
>Und es gab da ja auch genug Auswahl, wenn er es wirklich wollte und sich über Moral keine Gedanken machte, konnte er sich die hübschesten Ladys ab sechzehn einfach aussuchen.<strong>

**Oder er wartete bis sie zu ihm kamen, ihm Liebesbriefe schrieben und von Sex mit ihm träumten. Das war sogar noch klüger, denn dann konnte er sich ihrem Stillschweigen sicher sein.**

„**Dieser Schuft" schmunzelte sie, einen auf moralisch machen und dann eine Schülerin nach der Anderen ins Bett holen... oder auf den Schreibtisch.**

**Natürlich würde sie ihn nie darauf ansprechen, es sollte sein Geheimnis bleiben, aber er wusste bestimmt auch, dass sie klug genug war um es selbst heraus zu finden.**

**Sie schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich das Haar glatt, nun musste sie bei Lucius erstmal um eine Entschuldigung für den Unterricht bitten und dann sollte sie unbedingt mit Draco reden.**


	6. Epilog

Epilog - Vier

„Du hast die Wette gewonnen" Draco musste tatsächlich lächeln, er hatte nichts verloren, denn für seine Reise durch die Muggelwelt war ja gesorgt:  
>„Und das innerhalb von zwei Wochen. Ich wette, du wirst das restliche Schuljahr ganz besonders genießen."<br>„Natürlich" sie spitzte die Lippen und dann nahm der junge Malfoy den Zauber von ihr runter.  
>„Ich werde die Herren bei der nächsten Gelegenheit davon befreien und wenn du es klug anstellst werden sie nie von einander erfahren."<br>„Es wird schwieriger, ja, sie erheben alle Ansprüche auf mich, aber mindestens Remus weiß, dass er nicht der Einzige ist und wird sich zurückhalten. Da muss ich nur noch die anderen Drei geschickt verplanen."  
>„Macht da der Sex denn überhaupt noch Spaß?"<br>„Natürlich" sie grinste breit, allein der Gedanke an die vier Männer machten sie schon fast wahnsinnig.  
>„Das kommt davon wenn man vorher nur Ron Weasley hatte" Draco lachte fröhlich und stand auf:<br>„Das Geld habe ich gleich überweisen lassen, als der Zauber sich meldete und für deine Eltern kaufe ich einen Fresskorb mit magischen Leckereien."  
>„Keine Süßigkeiten" warnte Hermine lächelnd.<br>„Wieso nicht?"  
>„Sie sind Zahnärzte, und ich wette, sie werden dir als erstes ihre Instrumente ganz von Nahem zeigen."<br>Draco zögerte, dann lachte er und meinte er würde dann gleich noch etwas dazu lernen, mit diesen Worten lief er in die Schule hinein und wahrscheinlich direkt runter in die Kerker.  
>Hermine hingegen blieb noch auf den Stufen, draußen, sitzen und atmete tief durch.<br>Sie müsste eigentlich besser organisieren, dummerweise aber ließen die Männer das nicht mit sich machen. Wenn Hermine nicht zu ihnen kam, dann bestimmten sie Zeit und Ort für den Sex und eigentlich war es ihr so am Liebsten.  
>Doch was war wenn zwei sich überschnitten, verdoppeln konnte sie sich bestimmt nicht und Stress sollte sie sich auch nicht machen.<br>Vier Männer, nur einer davon ließ sich etwas lenken, die anderen Drei aber nicht.  
>Hermine wurde sich ganz plötzlich bewusst, dass sie sich zu viel aufgehalst hatte, aber keinen der Herren wollte sie missen.<br>Mit wem sollte sie denn die Affäre beenden?  
>Sirius, definitiv nicht, er war wild und einfallsreich.<br>Severus, nein, bestimmt nicht. Er konnte zwar gnadenlos sein, der Sex mit ihm war aber fantastisch und auch er zeigte sich sehr phantasievoll. Die Nummer mit dem Kessel war so heiß gewesen, dass sie immer noch davon träumte.  
>Und Lucius, das letzte Mal hatte er ihr nicht mal das Höschen ausgezogen, er schob es einfach zur Seite und fickte sie gegen das Bücherregal im Büro. Er hatte soviel Energie und Ausdauer, da konnte nur noch Remus mithalten.<br>Es half nichts, sie wollte alle Vier und musste das irgendwie hinkriegen.

ooooooo

„Komm heute Abend in meine Privaträume" schnurrte Sirius gegen den Hals von Hermine, nachdem sie gemeinsam den Astronomieturm zweckentfremdeten. Es war wirklich heiß gewesen und sie hatte ganz klar nichts gegen eine Wiederholung in seinen Räumen.  
>„Ich habe eine ganz besondere Überraschung für dich."<br>„Eine von deinen wunderbaren Ideen" hauchte sie und küsste ihn gierig, auch dagegen hätte sie bestimmt nichts.  
>„Ja" er log, aber wahrscheinlich um die Spannung zu erhöhen und am Ende war es etwas anderes. Aber egal worum es sich handelte, es würde Hermine bestimmt viel Freude bereiten und deswegen würde sie pünktlich vor Ort sein.<br>„Und klopf an" bat er sie, während er ihren Hals entlang knabberte:  
>„Mmh, wieso hast du dich eigentlich angezogen?"<br>„Du wolltest arbeiten, Unterricht vorbereiten" erinnerte sie ihn und er stöhnte leise auf, da hatte sie wohl gar nicht so unrecht:  
>„Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend wieder. Und ich werde anklopfen, versprochen."<br>„Das ist gut, denn ich möchte dich wirklich überraschen" sehr widerwillig ließ Sirius von ihr ab und sie half ihm noch die Weste zu richten, dann verließ er den Turm und sie folgte erst zehn Minuten später.  
>Definitiv würde die Sache am Abend im Sex enden, aber das war es ja was sie wollte, nachdenklich holte sie ein kleines Büchlein hervor, sah hinein und stellte fest... keiner der anderen Drei wollte sie an diesem Tag noch sehen.<br>Das war zwar ungewöhnlich, gab ihr aber Zeit für Sirius auch eine kleine Überraschung zu kaufen und so machte sie sich eilig auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade um dort die Boutique aufzusuchen. Sicher würde er sich über einen dunkelroten BH aus Seide sehr freuen...  
>… Stunden später trug Hermine genau diese Wäsche unter ihrer Schuluniform und machte sich zufrieden auf den Weg zu den Privaträumen des Animagus.<br>Hoffentlich zerriss er den BH nicht, der war teuer gewesen und sah sehr gut aus. Sicher würden sich auch die anderen Herren sehr über diesen Anblick freuen, besonders Lucius der ihr auch gerne mal Unterwäsche schenkte um gute Qualität an ihr zu sehen.  
>Sie erreichte die Tür und klopfte lächelnd an, sofort waren Schritte zu hören, aber sie kamen noch nicht näher um ihr aufzumachen.<br>War sie zu früh?  
>Eventuell hatte sie die Zeit falsch eingeschätzt und er hatte noch Besuch, ach Schwachsinn, er erwartete sie doch und arbeitete höchstens, räumte nun noch schnell die Sachen weg.<br>Und dann näherten sich doch Schritte der Tür, Sirius öffnete einen Spalt und lächelte zufrieden.  
>„Da bist du ja" freute er sich:<br>„Warte kurz."  
>Er schloss die Tür wieder und öffnete sie dann, einen Moment später, gerade einmal so, dass sie in das Zimmer schlüpfen konnte.<br>Wo sie heftig erschrak!  
>Vor ihr saßen Remus, Severus und Lucius im Wohnzimmer, ersterer am Schreibtisch, die anderen Beiden auf dem Sofa, auf dem sie es auch schon mit Sirius wild getrieben hatte.<br>Hermine kreischte erschrocken auf und wollte sofort fliehen, aber Sirius versperrte ihr den Weg.  
>„Das arme Mädchen" stellte Lucius amüsiert fest:<br>„Wir machen ihr Angst."  
>„Ich frage mich nur, wovor sie Angst hat, vielleicht davor das wir alle Vier über sie herfallen könnten" lachte Severus böse, Hermine sah keinen Fluchtweg und spürte wie ihre Beine weich wurden, das war nicht gut... gar nicht gut.<br>„Sirius, fang sie auf" hörte sie noch und dann wurde es schwarz um sie herum...  
>Als sie wieder aufwachte schmeckte sie irgendetwas ekelhaftes, sie lag in einem Bett und als sie die Augen öffnete, erkannte sie das Schlafzimmer von Sirius wieder.<br>Sie war mittlerweile nur in den Privaträumen von Remus noch nicht gewesen, oh nein, Remus, er war mit im Wohnzimmer gewesen, Severus und Lucius auch.  
>„Bitte... lass es nur ein Alptraum sein" seufzte sie und sah sich um, sah eine leere Phiole auf dem Nachttisch, da war ein Stärkungstrank drin gewesen und genau diesen schmeckte sie noch auf ihren Lippen.<br>Sie war also wirklich ohnmächtig geworden und nun hörte sie auch die Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer... kein Alptraum, ihre Machenschaften waren wirklich aufgedeckt worden.  
>Hatte Draco geplaudert?<br>Nein, ganz sicher nicht, er war doch zufrieden und sie verbrachten immer noch Zeit miteinander, waren Freunde geworden. Er würde sie nie so ins Messer laufen lassen, sie mussten es anders herausgefunden haben.  
>Severus und Lucius waren Freunde, Sirius und Remus ebenfalls, eventuell erzählte einer von ihnen dem Anderen von seiner Liebschaft, woraufhin alles zusammen lief.<br>„...Sie hat sich nun mal das Beste geholt, was sie kriegen konnte" plusterte Lucius sich gerade auf:  
>„Und ich bin mir sicher, müsste sie sich entscheiden, würde ich nicht am Ende dumm da stehen."<br>„Weil du sie wahrscheinlich mit irgendwelchen Geschenken bestichst" wehrte Sirius gelassen ab.  
>„Das habe ich gar nicht nötig und erwarte ich eher von dir, Köter. Denn im Gegensatz zu dir, besorge ich es ihr mit Stil, du kennst doch nur die Hündchenstellung."<br>„Wenn das so wäre, würde sie sich nicht zu mir schleichen wollen und ich habe es ihr heute Morgen schon besorgt."  
>„Weil wir den Schein wahren wollten und es ihr aufgefallen wäre, wenn sie nicht mindestens einmal am Tag Sex hat" schnaubte Remus:<br>„Wäre ich nicht so dämlich beim Ausknobeln gewesen, hätte ich sie bestimmt nicht im langweiligen Astronomieturm gevögelt."  
>„Das kannst du auch gar nicht da, weil du Stunden brauchst um eine Frau erst in Fahrt zu bringen, bis dahin hätte man euch bestimmt erwischt" stichelte Severus.<br>„Das nennt man VORSPIEL" donnerte der Werwolf daraufhin und Hermine biss in das Kissen um nicht laut loszulachen.  
>„Also bei mir ist sie schon heiß, wenn sie durch die Tür kommt" überlegte Lucius ernsthaft.<br>„Weil sie weiß, dass du nur stumpf vögeln kannst" knurrte Remus:  
>„Wahrscheinlich ist sie vorher bei einem von uns gewesen und hat sich anheizen lassen."<br>„Ich besorge es ihr ordentlich" fauchte Lucius:  
>„Zum Glück muss sie sich nicht entscheiden, oder will es nicht. Ich bin, wie ich schon sagte, gerne bereit mit euch zu teilen. Solange wie sie vier Männer schafft, sollten wir uns eher glücklich schätzen. Außer dem Werwolf kommen wir nämlich nicht so einfach an eine willige Schülerin."<br>„So ein Vorspiel bewirkt eben Wunder" verkündete Remus nun und sie konnte sein Grinsen förmlich hören. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und schlich zur Tür, legte ihr Ohr auf das Holz um besser hören zu können.  
>„Wahrscheinlich ist sie sexsüchtig, oder einfach nur pubertär" überlegte Severus:<br>„Es wäre eine Schande das nicht auszunutzen, besonders bei ihr. Nicht nur das sie einen fantastischen Körper hat, und ausgenommen intelligent ist, nein, sie macht auch ziemlich alles mit. Nur ihre Lippen wollte sie noch nicht einsetzen."  
>Alle außer Remus stimmten dem zu.<br>„Sie hat es mir versprochen" strahlte der daraufhin und wurde sofort als Lügner bezeichnet:  
>„Ich habe es schriftlich. Nun, was sagt ihr jetzt zum Thema Vorspiel? Ich werde es euch gerne unter die Nase reiben, wenn es dann soweit war, wie gut sie sich angestellt hat und vor allem wie gerne sie es machte."<br>„Und dann kommt sie bei dir förmlich auf den „Geschmack" und wir auch noch zu unserem Vergnügen" wehrte Sirius ab:  
>„Dann ist es auch nichts mehr besonderes. Außerdem ist es mir wesentlich lieber, wenn ich mit ihr gleichzeitig Spaß habe."<br>„Das sagst du jetzt nur, um dich in einem besseren Licht dazustehen. In Wirklichkeit geht es dir doch nur darum eine heiße Schülerin zu vögeln" stellte Lucius fest.  
>„Und worum geht es DIR" brüllte Sirius.<br>„Um eine wunderschöne Frau, die mir vollkommen verfallen ist."  
>„Wir sind ihr verfallen" bestimmte Severus:<br>„Warum auch immer sie uns alle vier wollte, sie hat ihre Reize genau richtig eingesetzt und uns damit in ihre Fänge gezogen. Wie eine fleischfressende Pflanze. Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass ich mich von ihrem blanken Hintern habe verführen lassen."  
>„Und von Seifenschaum."<br>„Und von Seifenschaum" klagte der Zaubertränkemeister:  
>„Ich glaube das nächste Mal hole ich sie mir in die Badewanne. Dann ist der Hintern auch gleich voller Schaum."<br>Sie lachten fröhlich, aber nicht über Hermine, sondern weil sie wahrscheinlich glücklich waren mit ihr. Es gab also keinen Grund weiter zu lauschen, stattdessen verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und setzte sich bei Lucius auf den Schoß.  
>„Seht ihr" freute sich dieser:<br>„Sie bevorzugt mich." Er streichelte ihr zart über den Hals und küsste sie dann leidenschaftlich.  
>„Geht es dir besser" wollte Severus leicht besorgt wissen, schien aber auch enttäuscht darüber zu sein, dass Hermine sich nicht auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte.<br>„Ja, und das schon seit ein paar Minuten" erklärte sie lächelnd, die Zeit der Lügen war eindeutig vorbei und das merkten auch die Männer.  
>„Also, dann möchtest du uns vielleicht erzählen wie wir zu diesem Vergnügen kommen. Immerhin hast du dir einiges an Mühe gegeben und uns vier innerhalb von zwei Wochen... verführt."<br>„Nun" sie rutschte zu Severus rüber und ließ sich von ihm fordernd küssen, er hatte eindeutig schon wieder Lust auf sie:  
>„Ihr müsst aber versprechen nicht böse zu werden. Auch nicht auf alle anderen beteiligten."<br>„Nichts wird diese Räume verlassen, auch nicht eventueller Ärger" versprach Sirius.  
>„Es war Draco's Idee" seufzte Hermine und erntete großes Erstaunen dafür:<br>„Eine Wette. Er füllt mir das Verlies ordentlich, was er auch getan hat, wenn ich verliere hätte ich ein Jahr mit ihm durch die Muggelwelt reisen müssen. Er will lernen wie die Menschen dort leben, und ich hätte das Geld trotzdem bekommen."  
>„Er erwähnte schon, dass er so etwas machen wollte" überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:<br>„Aber nicht, dass er zu solchen Mitteln greift um eine Reisebegleitung zu bekommen."  
>„Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich spätestens bei Remus versage und die Wette verliere. Dem war aber nicht so, trotzdem habe ich ihm eine Hilfe besorgt. Er wird nach dem Schuljahr erstmal vier Wochen bei meinen Eltern leben, bevor er dann auch alleine losziehen kann. Sie haben schon zugesagt ihn aufzunehmen."<br>„Und du hast dich wegen dem Geld darauf eingelassen, das hättest du auch haben können, wenn du dich allein mit Lucius vergnügst" schmollte Remus ein wenig.  
>„Ich danke dir für deine hohe Meinung von mir" zischelte der Malfoy sarkastisch.<br>„Das Geld war nicht der Hauptgrund" Hermine packte die Hände von Severus, der sich gerade an ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machte:  
>„Willst du mich jetzt, hier, vor den anderen Dreien vögeln?"<br>„Ja" grinste der Professor frech und und wurde daraufhin leidenschaftlich geküsst.  
>„Was war der Hauptgrund" hakte Remus nach.<br>„Ehrgeiz. Ich wollte ganz besonders gegen Draco einmal gewinnen, so richtig, und er war zumindest sehr beeindruckt."  
>„Wie viel" wollte Lucius dann wissen:<br>„Was hat er dir auf dein Verlies überwiesen?"  
>„Zwei Millionen" schnurrte Hermine, Severus hatte von ihrer Bluse abgelassen, bedeckte stattdessen ihren Hals mit zarten Küssen.<br>„Und geizig ist mein Sohn auch, er hat das hundertfache zur Verfügung. Severus, was soll das?"  
>„Ich mache sie heiß, vielleicht dürfen wir dann doch noch alle über sie herfallen" kam es von dem Professor.<br>„Remus bestimmt nicht, der braucht vorher noch ein paar Stunden" grinste Sirius frech und musste daraufhin einer leeren Kaffeetasse ausweichen.  
>„Ich fand sein Vorspiel sehr gut" keuchte die junge Frau leise:<br>„Besonders als er seine Zunge einsetzte um mich ganz ordentlich zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Da hat er es sich schon mal verdient, dass ich irgendwann meine Lippen bei ihm einsetze."  
>Der werwölfische Lehrer grinste triumphierend, wurde dann aber wieder ernst als sich der Professor wieder an der Bluse von Hermine zu schaffen machte.<br>„Rote Seide" stellte Lucius mit einem kurzen Blick fest:  
>„Der ist definitiv neu, nicht von mir, und teuer gewesen. Gib das Geld von meinem geizigen Sohn nicht dafür aus, ich versorge dich schon damit."<br>„Eigentlich sollte es eine Überraschung für Sirius gewesen sein."  
>„Genauso wie dein blanker Hintern" Severus ließ erneut von der Bluse ab und überprüfte das was sich unter dem Rock befand.<br>„Nur Lucius will auspacken... mmh vielleicht sollte ich meinen Sitzplatz wechseln" sie stand auf und setzte sich auf den Schoß von Remus, bei ihm konnte sie sich auch an den Schreibtisch lehnen und die Zuwendung noch mehr genießen.  
>Und natürlich konnte er seine Hände nicht still halten.<br>„Wir sollten mindestens einen kleinen Plan machen, damit unsere liebe Hermine nicht allzu gestresst ist und wir alle Spaß haben können" erklärte Lucius ernst:  
>„Spontanität sollte aber trotzdem nicht zu kurz kommen."<br>„Also ich könnte sie immer und jederzeit vögeln" plusterte sich Sirius auf:  
>„Ich brauche keinen Plan, ich schnappe sie mir einfach oder warte das sie zu mir kommt."<br>„Und dann schnappst du sie dir, nachdem sie gerade bei einem von uns war, wir wollen sie nicht stressen" bestimmte Severus:  
>„Sonst ist sie am Ende des Jahres eine Trockenpflaume mit Burnout. Was uns das nächste Jahr vermiesen könnte, da sie ja hier an Hogwarts bleiben will."<br>„Dann sollte sie mindestens einen freien Tag in der Woche haben" schlug Remus vor, der mittlerweile die Bluse geöffnet und entfernt hatte:  
>„Dieser BH ist wirklich fantastisch."<br>„Ich will keinen freien Tag" brachte Hermine erregt hervor:  
>„Das würde ich gar nicht aushalten. Seid einfach nicht böse, wenn ich mal nein sage."<br>„Wir werden dir nie böse sein" versprach Remus und die Anderen stimmten ihm zu:  
>„Besonders jetzt gerade kann ich dir gar nicht böse sein. Was denkst du, dürfen wir über dich herfallen?"<br>Der BH fiel, bevor sie antworten konnte und so brachte sie nur noch ein „Schlafzimmer" hervor und wurde sogleich dorthin getragen.  
>Diese Wette hatte sich vierfach ausgezahlt, definitiv.<p> 


End file.
